


You've Got Monster 11

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [12]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Babybones, Death, F/M, Gang, Monster Dust, Suggested Prostitution, Undertale AU, Undertale Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: A story of two souls who have met before...
Relationships: Blue & Stretch, Charm & Lust, Charm/Frisk, Dream & Nightmare, Frisk & Cerulean, Frisk & Ignatious, Ink/Smartie, Lust/Roxie, Red/Risk
Series: Sanctuaryverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

He flopped down on the couch with a sigh, the party for that shop had gone over very well. It was tiring though, not just the preparations but all of the people that had come. It had made the shop a great success for the couple and while he was happy that he could help he hadn’t managed to get any work done while he was there… Not that he hadn’t tried. Oh well. His brother had at least seemed to enjoy himself, well, until that bit of trouble but he hadn’t actually done anything himself though as he’d seen the scene unfold a bit too late to actually do much of anything. 

TalkToMe has logged on

TalkToMe: Oh boy I am exhausted. How is everyone today?

The notification caught his attention and he looked at his phone. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Same.

TalkToMe: My computer hates me and the world is a fucking mess… ugh… so how was work today?

xXxsexybonesxXx: Non-existent.

TalkToMe: It will get better. *hugs*

xXxsexybonesxXx: I Hope So. Though I’ve Had Some Minor Trouble Since My Brother Left. He Was The Favorite Of A Lot Of Clients.

TalkToMe: You never did tell me what your job is… I could probably pick up another job if that helps.

xXxsexybonesxXx: Most Prefer To Stay Out Of My Profession. To Put It.. Er… Nicely… I’m An Escort.

There was a long pause before she responds. 

TalkToMe: Wow… okay that was something I didn’t expect. I won’t judge though. I seen the looks I get all the time and a job is a job. I did some time but I am willing to do what I have to. I used to sell drugs. Now I do any job that comes my way… 

xXxsexybonesxXx: That’s A Dangerous Profession.

TalkToMe: Well I don’t do that anymore. I have since been doing jobs like taking trash, dog walker, waitress, sewage worker and pretty much any job that no one will come across. I was a stripper for a while… oh how things have changed.

Frisk sat back and glanced at the two crib beds that had two skeleton boys tuckered out from a day of play and exploring. She owed her life to them, they made her realize her world could be so much more when they came to be. Cerulean and Ignatious one with bluish green eyelights and the other with orangish maroon ones. It was almost four and a half years ago when she found she was expecting. She was a party girl who didn’t think much of the world back then and did what she wanted, and when she wanted it. 

If she wasn’t taken in for selling drugs again, at which they made her do a medical test as a procedural measure before putting her in jail for three months. She would have no idea that she would be expecting at all. She remembered sitting on the metal table when the doctor walked in. She was a yellow lizard and seemed nervous even though she had to work with prisoners every day.

_ “Y-you are at l-least past y-your first trimester. We can do a-“ _

_ “Wait what? First trimester. Doc you got the wrong Frisk. Check again. I am not pregnant!” Alphys seemed to ignore her as she continued. _

_ “L-like I said w-we can do a s-scan to show you y-your infant. W-would you like to s-see?” Frisk sighed. _

_ “Sure, if it means clearing my name of this error of yours. If you are wrong you will have to get me a free pop okay?” _

_ “D-deal.” Alphys agreed. _

_ “But if y-you are w-wrong. I hope y-you would consider putting the c-child up for adoption. A p-parent like you s-should not raise anything.” Frisk glared are the lizard and nodded. Alphys then proceeded to put a cold gel on Frisk’s belly after lifting her shirt a little. Alphys grabbed the hand scanner and placed a monitor in front of Frisk and began to rub the machine against her belly. Until the moment a heartbeat was heard she was not even paying attention. The sound got her to turn to the monitor in complete shock as it wasn’t one but two bodies very close to each other was inside her. _

_ “T-twins!?” Frisk says completely shocked and Alphys gave her a look. _

_ “R-Remember the d-deal. Those kids n-need a real f-family and the r-road you are going d-down will be t-their road as well. Please for their s-sake make the right d-decision.”  _

xXxsexybonesxXx: Really? What Made You Change Your Profession? 

TalkToMe: I had two very good reasons why. I guess since you told me your profession I will tell you why I am different today. I had twins and I was determined to prove the doctor wrong. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Children Can Change A Lot… I’ve Seen It Happen. So I Understand.

TalkToMe: I was in prison when I found out I was pregnant and the doctor asked me to give them up. She said I was unfit to be a parent because I was going to ruin their lives. I thought about it… I came close to giving up the kids. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: But You Didn’t Obviously. Might I Be So Bold As To Ask Why You Made That Decission?

TalkToMe: I was sitting in my cell… see I was sentenced for three months for breaking probation and the judge went easy on me… anyway I was sitting there and it was near the end of my sentence and I kept arguing back and fourth with myself if I should keep the babies or not when I felt one of them kick me. It … made me realize that this was actually happening that these two relied on me to keep them safe and I made a promise to them that I would do anything and everything in my power to prove that doctor wrong and prove to my children that I will be the best mom they will ever had with or without a father figure.

TalkToMe: Sorry I ranted there… 

xXxsexybonesxXx: No. It’s Fine, But… Do You Know The Father?

TalkToMe: No I don’t. Which is the only thing I am ashamed about. One day they will ask and I will have no answer to give them. I just know that their father is a monster.

xXxsexybonesxXx: Oh? Why Not Have A Test Done Then? Unless… 

What were the odds? He wondered.

TalkToMe: How do I know my child is a monster? *smirks* 

xXxsexybonesxXx: No… I Meant To Find Out Who The Father Is. Even Monsters Can Be Identified Easy… Unless The Father Happens To Be A… How Do I Put This...

TalkToMe: A skeleton? Yeah… 

xXxsexybonesxXx: . . . Not Quite What I Was Going To Say, But That Is A Good Example… Oh Dear… This Will Be More Complex, But Not Impossible!

TalkToMe: What were you going to say? Dusted?

xXxsexybonesxXx: Inorganic.

TalkToMe: I can show you a picture of my boys.

Attatched 1 photo it is two little skeleton boys playing in a sandbox. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Oh They Are Cute!

TalkToMe: The one with bluish green eyes is Cerulean and the one with orangish maroon eyes Ignatious. They are my whole world. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: They… Remind Me.

TalkToMe: Of what? They are currently 3 going onto 4 really quick. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Of Times Long Past… When I Was Younger.

TalkToMe: Hehe… well I think we all played in the sandbox when we are kids. My boys however are the ultimate magnets for everything. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Not Just That… But There Were Innocent Times I Vaguely Recall… It’s Been A Long Time Though, I Barely Remember A Time Before… 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Er

TalkToMe: Hey… we all done stuff… my past is what makes me today and today is being a mom who does miscellaneous jobs. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: I Suppose. It’s Just, Most Really Don’t Like Hearing About That And Any Who Listen Tend To Say They Pity Me.

TalkToMe: My boys get so many moms saying how cute they are and I think they even make it so they try to get other’s attention. According to my babies book though it seems it is pretty normal. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Yes, That Is Pretty Normal.

TalkToMe: If you need help maybe I can help with clients by making appointments or something for you. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: N-No! That’s Okay. 

The last thing he wanted to do was end up exposing children to that sort of life… Especially at such a young age. He might not be as proactive as his brother in terms of “getting out” but that didn’t mean he didn’t have morals.

TalkToMe: Okay, Are you by any chance a skeleton monster?

xXxsexybonesxXx: I Am.

TalkToMe: May I ask you a question? My boys are turning four and Ignatius can cause sparks of magic. Is that normal? 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Perfectly Normal And Harmless. They Won’t Start Actually Doing Any Magic Until They Are At Least Five.

TalkToMe: It is impossible to find a babysitter. All of mine get scared off. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: I Imagine So, Hmmmmm. Hold On, I Have A Number For You That Can Get You A Reliable Sitter… I Have It Here Somewhere...

xXxsexybonesxXx: Here You Go.

1-800-Mon-Care

TalkToMe: Oh my gosh THANK YOU!!! *hugs* 

xXxsexybonesxXx: No Problem! My Brother Got That From A Friend Of His Who Has Kids Of Her Own. I Don’t Think He’s Been Able To Talk To His Mate About The Subject Yet… At Least I Haven’t Heard Of Any Plans.

TalkToMe: Thank you again. It is hard enough trying to find a job but to go through so many babysitters because they make tiny sparks is just a pain.

xXxsexybonesxXx: Yes, Well, Humans Can’t Really Understand That It’s Normal And Harmless. Even Less So Than Static Shock.

TalkToMe: Exactly!!! Hey earlier you mention that I could do a test to figure out who the kid’s father is. How do I do that? Especially since there is so many skeletons out there. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Um, Well You’d Need A Monster Doctor For That And They Would Just Take A Sample Of One Of The Boys’ Magic And Then Figure It Out That Way. No Two Skeletons Have The Exact Same Magic.

TalkToMe: I hate doctors but if I find the dad maybe I can get some support...


	2. Chapter 2

xXxsexybonesxXx: I Just Hope That Whoever It Is… It’s Not My Brother. 

TalkToMe: Why? 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Let’s Just Say That Would Complicate Things For Him.

TalkToMe: Trust me when I say this… this parent would have the option to be in their lives but mostly if I find out who it is… I just want to make sure my boys will be okay. Like no crazy medical history or something. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Fair Enough. Hmmmm, Well If You Find Yourself In Ebbotine

Then You Should Check Out A Hospital Called ‘Moncare’ It is a Human-Monster Friendly Place

TalkToMe: Is that the same place for day care or is it associated with it?

xXxsexybonesxXx: No, It Is Associated With It. They Help Monster-Human Couples Out As Well As Just Monsters And Humans In General.

TalkToMe: You have been so nice. I think I will take the boys to this Moncare place tomorrow. Maybe they will have some tips to make sure they stop zapping butts.

xXxsexybonesxXx: I’m Sure They Can Help. Nyeh… They Sound Like My Brother… He Did That When He Was Younger.

TalkToMe: They just laugh and laugh and they zap each other. When they are asleep like now they look like angels in my eyes. Too bad I am often looked at like a freak because I am a single parent. The boys are too young to understand, so that is a blessing. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Ah, Well If You Are Going Tomorrow You Should Ask To See If Clarissa Is Around, She Operates The Daycare System And Probably Would Love To Meet Your Boys. She Often Helps Out There. 

TalkToMe: You have kids? You seem to know a lot of the workers there.

xXxsexybonesxXx: No, But I Have A Lot Of Associates With Kids And I Visit That Hospital Myself At Least Once A Year For A Check Up. 

TalkToMe: A checkup… oh… yeah that makes sense. Maybe I will see you there. That can be a safe place to meet up to say hi. Right? No maybe? 

Was that really a good idea? He didn’t really do much socializing outside of clientele… 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Well, It Would Be Safe Though… I Am Not Really Much For Socializing Outside The Job.

TakToMe: If you don’t want to meet it is fine. I am still nervous going into the doctor’s office. I will be fine. I will have two strong boys to help me. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: It’s Not That… I Just Don’t Think I’d Be Very Good Company.

TalkToMe: No worries. You have been so great to me. To help me find all this information is a huge thing. Thank you so much. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: I’m Glad I Could Help! 

TalkToMe: I better head off to bed. Tomorrow can be an adventure. 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Goodnight TalkToMe.

TalkToMe: Goodnight sexybones. If I find someone looking for work I will send them your way.

xXxsexybonesxXx: Uh… 

TalkToMe: I might be out of the business but I know some who still do tricks for cash… 

xXxsexybonesxXx: Not That I Don’t Appreciate The Offer, But I Don’t Think It Wise For You To Get Mixed Up In That. I’m Not Looking For Workers Anyway, But I Appreciate The Thought!

TalkToMe: Alright… well Gnight

TalkToMe has logged off.

He sighed. Yeah, a mom getting mixed up in that was definitely a bad idea… Still, he considered what she said about meeting up. It couldn’t hurt… could it? He wondered why he was considering this though, it wasn’t like she was a client and they weren’t related… What would his brother think of this notion? He shook his head and decided if he was having such thoughts it meant he needed sleep.

The next day Frisk woke up early in the morning to call the clinic if that one girl he suggested was there. Clarissa wasn’t going to be there until 9 am which gave her plenty of time to do her usual routine. Her boys got up unusually early and it meant that she had to get up early too. They ran around her like she was the sun and the gravitational pull kept them near her. It was a typical day. 

“Okay guys. We are going to the doctors to do a check up.”

“Noooooo…” Cerulean complains as Ignatious adds.

“I don’t want to!” 

“If you both behave we will get nice cream!” The boys attitude changed and were instantly excited as she got them to the car and strapped to the car seats. In the past this was a task and a half as one would try to run away and when she tries to catch one the other would make a fuss and well it was chaotic. She often wondered what her life would have been if she had someone to help her through these times but she gave up on that idea a long time ago when the boys came around.

They arrived at the clinic with little hassle and Frisk put on their backpacks with leashes on them to make sure they wouldn’t run away.

Clarrisa, as it turned out, was a 19 year old who seemed to have the patience of a saint. She was also the spitting image of her so it was almost like looking into a mirror… if that mirror also de-aged the person looking into it. She had been leaning against a wall several feet from the entrance, seeming to be taking a break.

Ignatious went up to Clarissa and tugged at her shirt.

“Pretty mommy.”

“Hello there! My name is Clarrisa, and who might you be?”

“I am Iggy!” 

“That is his nickname, Ignatious is his name.” Frisk explains.

“Ah, I can see why he would consider that as his name then. It is easier to say.” She smiles at them both.

“Cerulean doesn’t have a nickname yet… well I keep giving him ones but he doesn’t like any.”

“Not good. I want to be called truck. Trucks are cool!”

“I see, but you know calling you that could be confusing. I think that you just need a name that fits you and not just one thing you like.” Clarrisa gave him a kind, patient smile.

“My friend is right you will be a great care giver to my boys. Oh I am so relieved.”

“Oh? I didn’t know I was recommended.”

“You leaving us mommy?” 

“No sweetie mom is staying for now. We have to see the doctor still.” 

“Ah, which doctor are you seeing today?” 

“I am new so… no idea.”

“Why don’t I see who is here then and we can get you set up.” As they stood in the hall and Frisk held the leashes making sure the boys didn’t get very far. Cerulean sparked at a nurse’s butt as they walked by. The nurse gave them a little bit of a confused look.

“Sorry, he is just a little mischievous.” The boys laughed thinking this was hilarious.

“Okay boys, let’s not go around shocking everyone we see. You might think it’s funny but some around here are hard at work and don’t need the distraction.” Clarrisa says gently.

“Butts funny!” Ignatious says giggling. She took it in stride as she led the group to a window and moved to a door nearby after tapping in a code in the keypad in quick succession. 

“Hey Angie, just need to see who’s available. Got a new mom and some boys.” Clarrisa says as she greets her co-worker; who was at a computer terminal, a bit out of sight.

“HI!” The boys yell as Frisk sweat dropped. Clarrisa checked the wall schedule and nodded to herself before coming out again.

“You have the patience of a saint. Most usually want to drop me as a client by now. How do you do it?”

“I love kids.” She smiles as she comes out.

“I love you too other mom!” Ignatious says with a big smile.

“She is not mom. Mom is old! See!” Cerulean explains as Frisk sweat drops again feeling old now.

“Only to you.” She gently boops Cerulean’s nose ridge before looking up at Frisk.

“It looks like Doctor Mewmew is available.” 

“Are they good?”

“She’s a good doctor, they all are.” 

“Okay, come on boys. Say goodbye. Can you ummm… get the contract ready and we can negotiate payments.”

“I’ll have everything set up by the time you are done. Follow this hallway and it will be the door labeled M3. When you get back I’ll be in the daycare area in room D9.”

“That will be great. Thank you.” While she was talking the boys successfully made her into a maypole by wrapping the leash around her. Clarrisa gave her a hand to unwrap her from the two boys before she left down the hall.

“Please be good… for the doctor.” She headed to the room and hesitated to go in. She really did hate doctors and it was her sons who made their way in seeing what they liked.

The room beyond barely looked like a doctor’s office. It had the usual table but there were toys on a table, a rack of magazines on a hanging magazine rack for adults and older children. There was a book shelf with various children’s books and the room was painted a soft, bright yellow with cheerful nature scenes in pictures all around the room. There were even various drawings and ‘thank you’ letters and such on a bulletin board near a door on the other side of the room. The boys started to play with the toys as she sat down nearby. She was trying to calm herself down but she was so nervous. As she sat there a thought crossed her mind. 

_I won’t be able to afford this test. I don’t even have insurance. I am such an awful mother. I could barely afford their shots. Their food is more important than this test. Their home is more important than this test… What am I thinking? Taking advice from a stranger online._

As they sat in the waiting room, Frisk observed other mothers with their children. Most of the kids there had a cellphone in their hands or a new toy that they got recently. The clothes most wore were fairly new as well. Frisk glanced at her children. Her boys wore goodwill clothes and she couldn’t afford to buy fancy toys that even the clinic provided. She could hear a couple of the mothers talk ill about her children to their children. To have them stay away and not to associate with them. Frisk wanted to yell at her and tell her off but she didn’t because she didn’t want to cause a scene. If she caused a scene the police might show up… and if the police show up… they might talk about her past… and they might call CPS and have her kids taken from her. Before the doctor called for her, Frisk got up and went over to her boys whispering.

“Should we get out of here and get some ice cream?” The boys oblivious to the comments hugged her and went along with her request. They were unaware of all that she struggled with. They had no clue how she would skip meals or would do some of the nastiest jobs just to make sure there was a roof over their head. 

_Maybe the doctor is right. I am setting them on a road to where they will never truly meet their full potential._


	3. Chapter 3

She was unaware that tears were going down her face until Cerulean pulled on her shirt.

“Mom, don’t cry.” It kind of took her back to reality as she wiped away the tears quickly.

“I don’t like it when you cry mom.” Frisk smiled at both of her boys as she knelt down and hugged them. 

“I am okay. I just got something in my eye is all.” It was a lie but the last thing she wanted to do was make her children upset. 

“Mom, did you see that toy? Wasn’t it awesome. I want it.” Ignatius exclaimed while Frisk was feeling overwhelmed.

“Sorry sweetie, mommy can’t afford-”

“I WANT IT NOW!” Ignatious threw a tantrum as he tugged at the leash to get away. 

“No! We are leaving now!” Frisk picked up her boys and walked out of the clinic feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Not of the boys but of herself. That she couldn’t provide things her boys wanted and all she can hear is that little voice in the back of her head that had a similar tone as the lizard doctor telling her “You are a failure.”  Walking outside the clinic she hoped not to make much of a scene with the boys making a ruckus as they were having a tantrum. She was trying to contain her emotions while still make her way to the car. As she was trying to get out of the building she almost bumped into a rather tall figure. A skeleton dressed in a lavender sweater and black jeans with pink eye lights.

“Oh... Um, Excuse Me.”

“No excuse me. Boys please… mommy is really tired.”

“I WANT THAT TOY!!!” Ignatious whined again and Cerulean joined in. 

“These Two Yours?” 

“Yeah you want them?” She joked as she tried to get their attention. He looked at the boys and the next phrase at least got their attention. It wasn’t English by any stretch of the imagination. They stared at him with awe.

“You speak like us!” Cerulean says after a moment. 

*Of Course. I Am A Skeleton Monster. Now, Care To Answer The Question?

*I don’t know. We don’t have a dad.

Cerulean replied wiping his eye lights. 

*I See, And All This Fuss Was Over A Toy? 

*Mom says she can’t get it.

Ignatius replies as Frisk stood there awkwardly as the nurse arrived to see why they left.

“There you are ma’am. The doctor is waiting for you.” Frisk looked nervous as she looked down at the boys and then up to the nurse. 

“Thank You For Letting Us Know Miss.” 

“Your welcome. Just go to room four when you are ready.” The nurse left leaving Frisk sighing. 

“I Apologize For Switching Like That... That Was A Bit Rude Of Me.” 

“It is okay. At least the boys are not throwing a tantrum anymore. The name is Frisk and this is Cerulean and Ignatious. Boys say hi.” The boys didn’t say hi. 

“A Pleasure, I’m Papyrus But Most Call Me Charm.” 

“Nice to meet you Charm.” He shifted his gaze briefly towards the children before returning his attention to her.

“I Don’t Want To Pry But... Is This Your First Time? See... I Was Thinking I Might Meet Someone Here Who Hasn’t Been Before... But... This Is Rather Awkward... I Didn’t Get A Name.”

“Here. Yes. Oh you are SexyBones?” 

“Pffttt… Bones.” Ignatious and Cerulean started to giggle at that. 

“Yes Actually.”

“This place is lovely but… to be honest I don’t think I can afford the tests to be done. Between you and me I was going to slip away. Those mothers in the waiting rooms… anyway.” 

“I See, That Is A Shame About Them, But Tests Like That Aren’t Done With Charge For First Time Patients.” 

“Really? Are you saying that just to be nice? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“No, I Happen To Know One Of The Doctors Here. Dr. Pink. Happens To Be A Friend Of My Brother.”

“I know we barely know each other but… I would like it if I had a friend to come with me.” 

“Of Course.” He smiled gently at her.

*Look other mom! 

Cerulean pointed out Clarissa who waved as she went by. 

“Other... Oh. Nyeh. I Can See Why.” 

“They are quite the naughty boys. Well mischievous more like it.” They were zapping magic at each other as they walked. 

“Children Do Tend To Be.” He replied as he walked with her. Well, that answered his question about the whole father issue.

“Thank you again for doing this. I-I should have been stronger b-but… I might have to ask for a loan.” 

“We All Have Our Weak Points. Don’t Fret.”

“What’s a loan?” Ignatious asked looking up to his mom. 

“Something To Not Worry About Until You’re Older.”

“Oh… okay.” Was the reply as he returned to playing with his brother.

“This must be what it is like to have a husband.” Frisk smiled softly with a smirk.

“I am joking but it is nice to have someone answer the questions for a bit.” They entered room four as instructed and she helped the boys onto the examination table. Charm had no answer for that one.

“Do you think this will hurt them?” Frisk muttered to Charm.

“Not At All.” She sat next to Charm in the chairs and out of nerves she took his hand and squeezed it. It wasn’t that she had feelings for him because she didn’t but she was scared and nervous. What if the results were inconclusive or that the bill for all this was going to take all her g? What would she do? He gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“I hope the do-” Before she could finish that line the doctor knocked on the door and walked in.  The doctor was a fish monster who smiled at her.

“H-hello. How are you d-doing today?” 

“We are-”

“GOOD!” 

“Fishy Fishy!” The boys were excited to meet a new being and cut off their mother.

“Boys! Ummm… We are here to figure out who their… other parent is.” She didn’t want to say father or dad because they know what the word means and didn’t want to confuse them if this test didn't' work. 

“I am Frisk and the one with the bluish green eyes is Cerulean and the reddish purple maroon eyes is Ignatious.”

“O-of course. You are g-good looking children. Now this won’t take long. I just need a s-sample of some m-magic. Who wants to v-volunteer?” 

“Boys she wants to you to zap something. Can you do that?” The boys were more than willing as they zap her with some of their magic. 

“I WIN!”

“No I did!” The boys began to argue who zapped the doctor first. The doctor seemed pleased with the sample size at least.

“How long do you think the test will take? How will you know who their..." 

“Oh w-well it isn’t q-quite just a z-zap. With the sample I will b-be able to isolate what makes up the magic and identify it from the s-similar properties.” 

“That will take how long approximately? And how much?”

“O-oh there is n-no charge and it w-will take only a f-few minutes.” 

“Oh okay… we will wait here then.” Frisk could feel herself start to hyperventilate. She waited until the doctor left to talk to Charm about her thoughts.

“Do you think the being will be there for them? What if they try to take them away from me? What if they find out by my past and use that against me? What if the tests are negative and they can’t identify the being at all?”

“Calm Down. First She Has To Have Time To Find Out Who It Is And I Am Certain It Will Not Be Used Against You.” 

“But my history… is bad. I knew I shouldn’t have gone to that costume party. Drinking and that never go well.”

“I Know Most Of The Skeletons Here. I Kn- Wait... Costume Party?” 

“Yeah, it was at Grillby’s. I had a deal to do there and I was dressed up like a sexy genie dancer with a face mask that covered my mouth so only my eyes can be seen. Do you know someone who was there?”

“I Do Actually. My Brother And I Were Both There That Night.” 

“Oh… so it might be your brother's then… I am sorry. I don’t really remember much but I was treated very nicely… I woke up in a hotel room with my room paid for. Does that sound like your brother?”

“Hmmm. Perhaps. I Don’t Remember Much Of That Night Myself, That Was Years Ago.”

“Did you find love in all the wrong places that night?”

“No... I Tend To Only Take One Partner At Once, I Think He Had Two....” He mutters, seemed to try to remember.

“It is okay. Like I often say ‘Life is too short to make a big deal out of nothing’ if it is your brother’s… I won’t bother him except for the information I need. I hope that whoever the being is… will be there for them. They need a parent who will love them like I do.”

“I Agree.” The doctor came back after a few minutes with both boys enjoying a lollipop.

“Mom we got candy!!!” The boys were beyond excited to show it off to Frisk who pretended to be just as excited as them.

“D-don’t worry, it’s m-magic enhanced and is a-actually good for them. It was m-made here by all of us d-doctors.” 

“Good to know. Thank you.” Frisk responded after Charm asked.

“I Presume You Got What You Needed?”

“Y-yes of course. I will be b-back in a m-moment with the r-results.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t thank you enough for coming with me Charm. If it is true that your brother is … they will have an amazing uncle.” The boys finished showing off the sucker to their mom crawled onto Charms’ lap and began to show him their sucker.

“What Flavors Did You Get?” Charm asks the two politely.

“This kind!” Ignatious stuck his grape sucker right into Charm's mouth as Cerulean thinks about his kind and says.

“Cherry!”

“Iggy no. Don’t do that.”

“Why? We have same magic.” That caught her off guard as she didn’t expect that.

“You mean you look like him.” Ignatius just shrugged and took the sucker back and stuck it in his mouth.

“Well, He’s Partly Right. Skeletons Do Have Similar Magic.... And I Do Actually Like Grape.” He smiles at both boys.

The doctor walked into the room and glanced towards the family moment and smiled.

“M-may I have a w-w-word with you C-Charm alone?” Frisk gave the doctor a suspicious look as Charm placed the kids onto her lap before joining her. 

“Of Course! Don’t Worry, This Shouldn’t Take Long!” He gave her a reassuring look and then followed the doctor from the room. She smiled up at him as she held her boys. Once outside the doctor made sure the door was closed before starting to speak again. 

“May I a-ask what is y-your relationship with the p-patient is?” 

“She Is A Friend… What Does That Have To Do With... “ He trailed off, he wasn’t as naive as some thought he was.

“The Results… Then…” 

“I w-wanted to tell you first. T-to give you the o-opportunity to d-decide what I tell her.” 

“I See. Well, They Are My Responsibility. I Will Tell Her The Truth.” 

“I thought it would be easier to hear it from you than from me.” He nods.

“I thought by the way you t-two were holding h-hands you were dating. I am sorry I p-presumed. 

“No, It’s Fine. Thank You For Your Time Doctor Undyne.” 

“N-no problem. Congrats?” 

“Thanks.” He smiled. Oh boy… He was not prepared for this… but as he thought about it he couldn’t say he was that surprised considering she had said she went to that costume party and he HAD a partner… 

“W-would you l-like me to take the boys out of the r-room while you tell h-her?” 

“I Think That Might Be Best. They Liked Clarissa, I’m Sure This Would Be A Good Time For Them To See The Daycare.” 

“Alright, I w-will take them to h-her. You two can h-have this room as long as you need.” Undyne opened the door and smiled at Frisk.

“I am g-going to take the children for a t-tour of the daycare. Is that alright?” Frisk looked at her strangely.

“Sure but what about the results?” Undyne didn’t respond as she showed lollipops to the children and the boys followed her with ease leaving the pair alone. Frisk was beyond confused as she glanced up at Charm.

“Was the results inconclusive? Why didn’t she tell me?” 

“She… Wanted To Give Us Time To Talk…” He wasn’t sure how she’d take the news but… well… best way to rip off a band-aid was to do it quickly, right?

“A-apparently I’m The Match.”

“Oh… oh… OH!” She flushed a little as she put everything together. It was a shock to her system as she didn’t contemplate it was him.

“So the costume party was?” 

“Yes… Well, I Did Say I Was There… I Had No Idea…” 

“It is okay. I mean it wasn’t like we both went there to get pregnant right? I told you that I would just ask for the medical history of the one who helped make my children and wouldn’t bother them. I can extend that offer to you. If you don’t want to be in their lives…” 

“It Doesn’t Seem Right To Not Be There, Plus I’m Certain My Brother Will Want To Know. We Don’t Abandon Family, Regardless Of How They Come To Be Family.” 

“Y-you won’t take them a-away from me will you?” She felt a small chill down her spine as she feared he might take them away. 

“Heavens No.” Frisk reached up and took his hand and squeezed it. He gently returned the gesture.

“If Anything I Just Wish I’d Known Sooner. So I Could Help Raise Them Into Proper Skeletons.”

“I honestly didn’t know it was you. I been trying to raise them the best way I can. I know I can’t speak that … language but…” 

“Wingdings. It Is One Of Three Languages Only Spoken By Skeletons. It’s Something That Comes Naturally To Us.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this? There is times they will drive you crazy.” 

“I Am, It’s Only Right As They Are My Sons After All.”

“Alright, I guess the next step is to let you come to my place with us and you and the boys can bond more.” He nods.

“I’ll Let My Brother Know About This. He’s Been Set On Expecting His Own, If I Recall Right… There’s Been A Lot Of Births In My… Er, Family… As Of Late.” 

“Your brother has a lot of kids?” 

“No… I Have A Lot Of Cousins.” 

“Oh… I thought you might have been… okay. This is just crazy…” She put her hand to her head.

“It.. Explains A Lot Actually. I’ve Had This Feeling…”

“It does? What feeling?” 

“Well, Most Monsters Usually Bond With A Mate Before Producing Offspring… There’s A Natural Bond Between Parent And Child That Stays Until The Child Reaches Adulthood. It’s… A Survival Thing I Suppose.” 

“Is that why the kids felt so comfortable with you?” 

“Most Likely, Their Magic - Even As Infantile As It Is - Would Recognize The Magic Of Its Progenitor And Naturally Gravitate Towards It. Seeing As How In Ancient Times Such Things Meant Protection, Food… And Such.” 

“And such? I imagine this will give you some looks. I know I get looks for having no significant other.” 

“I’m Used To Such, Considering The Profession.”

“It is a profession and a job still. Just be careful now… if you plan to be in the boy’s life. They will be mimicking everything you do. Do you understand? They will be depending on you to be there and I don’t want to give them a rough background like me. You understand?” 

“Yes, I Might Have To Make That A Hobby Anyway With As Little Clientele As There Has Been Anyway. There’s A Few Other Jobs I Do Have. I Have No Intention Of Telling The Boys About It At This Age If Ever.” 

“I wouldn’t think you would. When we get to my place… I need to warn you it is very small. I live in a room with the boys. I can’t afford my own place.” 

“I See, Well, That Will Have To Be Ratified, Since Growing Children Need Space To Play And Train.”

“That is easier said than done.” Frisk got up and sighed. 

“I’m Sure Finding A Place Won’t Be Too Difficult. I Happen To Be In The Real Estate Business.”

“Paying for it will. I will not take charity… well…” 

“I’m Sure We Can Figure Out Something After We Find A Place.” 

“Okay… I’m sorry.” Frisk says out of the blue.

“Why Should You Be?” 

“Because if I did what the doctor said you wouldn’t be in this position. I can’t imagine this is what you want in your life.” 

“Hmmm, I Don’t Think That Would Be True. There’s A Good Chance We’d Have Stumbled Into Each Other Even If They Had Been Given A Different Home. The Natural Bond Tends To Do That.” 

“You mean the boys… I get it.” She nodded. 

“As For Wanting Them, Well, I Had Considered The Thought For The Future, I Did Not Realize It Would Be A Closer Future Than I Had Thought.”

“Well you missed the worst parts like magic transfusions, diapers, clothes and constant crying… but you also missed on some of the best parts as well… how when they slept in my arms how much I mean to them… and the world can be anything to them. When they accomplish something it is my accomplishment too.” She got a little teary eyed as she recalled her past. He nodded a little.

“We better go before I start crying like crazy. When we get to my place I will show you photos of the boys.”

“I’d Like That.”

“Do you by any chance have a significant other yourself? I don’t, I tried to date but the moment they see the boys they run off.”

“No, I Don’t.”

“That is too bad. You are very sweet. It isn’t an act for me is it?”

“N-no.” He flushed a little.

“You deserve someone as sweet as you. You even have a cute flush like our boys too.” Frisk reached for the door and glanced his way.

“I know we can find you a date online.”

“Nyeh.. I Appreciate The Offer, But For Now I Think I Will Wait On That.”

“I can imagine. Come on let’s go get our boys. Our boys… I never thought I would say that with someone else.” He just smiled and followed her out. While they walked through the hallway he pulled out his phone to text his brother.

  
  


Papzi: Brother… It Seems Things Have Changed For Me. I’m A Dad Now.

Sanzi: pff very funny 

Papzi: I’m Being Serious. 

Sanzi: ... shit… who did you knock up?


	5. Chapter 5

Papzi: That Girl From The Costume Party Years Back… When We First Arrived. I Guess I Wasn’t As Careful As I Thought. 

Sanzi: oh… 

Papzi: I Have Two Sons.. They Look Just Like Us!! 

Sanzi: so is the “mother” demanding cash.

Papzi: She’s Not Like That. We Had A Test Done At The Hospital. Doctor Undyne Confirmed It. 

Sanzi: just be careful baby mamas can make huge scenes according to those on the internet.

Papzi: You Need To Stop Believing Everything You Read. She Is Reluctant To Let Me Just Move Them From The Box They Live In. I Imagine This Will Be… An Interesting Issue To Deal With. 

Sanzi: make sure to tell her that you have no intentions unless you changed your mind on your crushes.

Papzi: She’s A Friend. I Think She Already Knows That Brother.

Sanzi: just saying. i can’t believe you have kids. me and my babe are thinking about having one but you beat us.

Papzi: Not Intentionally, But Yes.

Sanzi: well you are the best and you tend to beat me to anything that is why i am favored amongst clients ^_~

Papzi: Speaking Of, That Has Died Down. I’ve Been Relying More On My Other Jobs As Of Late.

Sanzi: would you like some tips or you planning to get out of the buiz

Papzi: Well… With The Boys I Think It’s Best To Let Things Simmer… And You Know I Can’t Fully Get Out. I Am Not Going To Expect My Friend To Help Me With My Curse Just Because Of The Boys.

Sanzi: you know at least someone to get with. you know she will put out.

Papzi: BROTHER!!! 

Sanzi: what?! she had your kids. it didn’t happen over a handshake.

Papzi: And I’m Pretty Sure She Has Other Things To Worry Over That Are More Important Than Me. I Swear I Think Sometimes It’s You Who Has The Curse Still And I’m The One Out The Way Our Conversations Go.

Sanzi: i just don’t care. my girl and i just have fun. we did that foursome and … well to be honest i didn’t quite like it as i would have under the curse. plus i don’t have those urges as much anymore. i don’t need it once a day anymore it is more like once a week.

Papzi: Understood. Though I Still Don’t Understand Why You Left The Business Since You Were So Popular.

Sanzi: i wanted to dedicate my life to the one being that is the most important in my life now. other than you bro. you will understand when it happens.

Papzi: Hmmm, Perhaps. For Now I Will Just See To My Duties.

He stuck the phone in his pocket before they reached the daycare. 

“Mom!” The boys ran over to Frisk and wrapped their arms around her legs and grabbed at her hand after a moment to drag her to the table where they were playing.

“Guys… thank you Clarissa. I didn’t expect to use your service so soon.” Ignatious went back and grabbed Charm by his hand and pulled him over as well.

“It’s no trouble. They’ve been wonderful.” Clarissa smiled and watched as the group went over to the table. Charm seemed to let himself be pulled over to see what it was the boys had been up to.

“I am glad.”

“Look it is us!” The boys drew the four of them holding hands. Charm on one side and Frisk on the other side. It was a rough drawing but it still made Frisk flush a little.

“God’s little awkward machines.”

“I See, You Drew Everyone Here Pretty Well.” 

“Can we get that toy now?” Frisk frowned as she flushed.

“You Should Consider Putting That On Your Gryftmas List, It Is Only A Few Months Away.” 

“But I want it NOOOOWWWW…” Cerulean whined.

“Yes, Well, Unfortunately That’s Not How Things Always Work. You Have To Be Patient Sometimes To Get What You Want.” 

“No!”

“Cerulean! He said no. I said no.” He pouted as Ignatious just watched Charm with intensity.

“You are like me.” Ignatious says after a moment. That caught Frisk’s attention as it now had a lot more meaning.

“Hmmm, In Some Ways.” He replied, turning his attention to the other boy.

“I hate you!” Cerulean whined as he stomped off.

“And… That’s Typical.” Charm replies with a slight shake of his head.

“It still hurts.” Frisk says as she watches Cerulean stomp off making a scene as he yanked at his leash and knocking everything he can.

“Hmmm, I’ll Take That Leash While You Two Head Out.” 

“Don’t hurt him.” Frisk begged.

“I Won’t. Promise.” He gave her a reassuring smile as he took the leash.

“Okay, come on Ignatius. We will get you ready to go home.” While the two left he fiddled with the leash, tugging it to get the boy away from some of the other things around the room as much to keep him from making a huge mess as well as not hurt himself. 

“Stop it! Mom! Mom!” Cerulean called out to his mom as Frisk took Ignatius away.

“Mom! Don’t GO!!!”

“Calm Down Now, She’s Not Leaving You Here.” He didn’t listen as he pulled as hard as he could on the leash to run to his mom. Charm, however, was far stronger and the leash held.

“Mom…” He whined as tears started to run out of his eye sockets. Charm sighed a little and fiddled with the leash to get the boy close so he could pick him up while Clarissa straightened the mess the boy had made.

“I don’t…” The boy muttered and ranted about random things.

“Here Now, You’re Okay.” He says softly as he gently heft the boy into his arms to carry him gently.

“Sorry About The Mess Clarissa. It’s Been A Long Day.” She simply nodded and smiled, waving him off as he carried the boy out of the room.

“Who are you?” The boy’s eye lights piercing into his.

“You’re A Sharp One Aren’t You? Just Like My Brother.” 

“You mom’s buddy?”

“We Are Friends, Yes.” He wasn’t sure if he should just tell the boy the truth of things, that was something they had not discussed so for now he would leave that alone. 

“I want ice cream! I want to be like the other kids.” 

“And Why Is That? You’re A Skeleton Monster Like Me And My Family.”

“No, we don’t have things like them. Mom is being mean!” A kid walked by with their parents with a teddy bear. Cerulean moaned as he couldn’t have that.

“Hmmm, Well You Know There Is More To Life Than Such Things But As I Said, Gryftmas Is Fairly Close. The Things That Are Most Precious In Life You Can’t Hold In Your Hands.”

“Are you going to leave like all mom’s buddies?”

“No. I’m Not Leaving.” 

“They all say that.” The boy scratched his head.

“Were They Skeletons Too?” Cerulean shook his head.

“Then It Doesn’t Mean Much. Unlike Most, A Proper Skeleton Never Says Anything He Or She Does Not Mean. Does Not Make Promises Lightly And Follows Through With Any Action They Say They Will Or Will Not Do.” 

“Why is mom without dad?” That was a hard question. As it meant that he was reaching an age where he is starting to realize that he is different from others.

“Well… That’s A Tough One To Answer. Though, It Is Mostly Due To The Fact She Did Not Know For Sure Who Your Father Was.”

“Does dad not like us? Mom says he loves us but I don’t see him.”

“She Is Right.” He says as he heads out of the building, at least now he had the boy’s attention on him and it was of something more important than the short scene about a toy.

“She is?” Cerulean put his hand into his mouth as he relaxed against Charm and his eyes were half closed.

“Yes, Your Mother Is A Smart Woman. Of Course She Would Know That You’re Loved.” He says as he walks over to where Frisk was waiting with Ignatious. 

“Hey guys… oh you two look adorable. Look at him all tuckered out.” Cerulean fell asleep in his arms.

“Yes. I Believe A Nap Is In Order.”

“No ice cream?” Ignatious asked.

“After Your Nap.” Charm replies.

“... But I was good…”

“I Didn’t Say You Weren’t But Naps Are Good Things For Growing Skeletons.” 

“Will I be as big as you?” Ignatious eyes widen as the thought of being that tall is a possibility.

“Nyeh, Perhaps You Will Be. It Will Just Take Time.” He settled Cerulean into the car gently. 

“Do you need help strapping him into the car seat?” Frisk asked quietly.

“I’m Good, Thanks.” It wasn’t difficult, he just needed a moment to figure it out; it took him a moment to locate all the proper straps and get him settled but he managed. Cerulean was like dead weight as he shifted the straps around him and was snoring slightly.

“Want to come with for the ride or did you drive here?”

“I Walked Actually.” 

“Jump in.” The car was about 30 years old and it was showing its age. He nodded and got into the passenger side. They made their way to a small trailer house. Along the way the car made some noises, it was because the muffler was going out. She parked along the side of the street. The neighborhood was very familiar to Charm. It was known to have bad gangs.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay guys. Let’s go inside.” Frisk got up and got Ignatius. Charm dealt with Cerulean, who was still asleep. Carrying the boy into the home behind Frisk. It had been a while since he’d been in this neighborhood, but he wasn’t unfamiliar with it.

“If you hear shootings… ummm… don’t freak out.” Frisk muttered. 

“Don’t Worry, I Know This Place. My Brother And I Started Here Years Back.” She nodded and made her way to unlock the door. She guided them through the small living room to a room where there were two baby cribs and a twin bed with a laptop. There was a table where there was a microwave and under the table was a mini refrigerator. He settled the boy on one of the twin beds, tucking him in.

“Home sweet home.” Frisk took the other boy and put him to bed. The child was yawning and soon was asleep. 

“Thank you for taking Cerulean in and putting him to bed.” Frisk felt embarrassed about her living situation as she sat down on the bed.

“Sure.”

“I don’t have much for food but I do have some eggs. Would you like eggs?”

“I Appreciate The Offer, But I Did Eat Before I Went To The Hospital.”

“Okay… I am sorry you had to see my living conditions.”

“Don’t Be, We All Have To Start Somewhere. Though This Isn’t Ideal To Raise Children.”

“You are a dreamer, aren't you?” Frisk thought this is as much as she will ever get.

“Hmm, A Bit.”

“I have no idea how to tell the boys. I am struggling with so much.”

“I Was Wondering About That. Cerulean Was Asking About His Father As I Was Walking Him Out. I Wasn’t Entirely Sure What To Say.” 

“Geez… he has been asking for the last couple months. It has been weighing on my soul as I told him that his father, wherever he was, loved him. I hoped that he would be caring.”

“I Told Him Similar, But I Wasn’t Certain If I Should Tell Him I Was.”

“I feel ya. I have no idea what to do. I can’t have a normal job and now I am whining. I am sorry.” Her stomach grumbled as she sat there.

“Why Don’t You Eat Something And I Think It Might Be Best To Tell Them The Truth… Or Part Of It.”

“... I can’t eat. I can’t afford to eat today. Family first than me.”

“You Let Me Worry About That. Get Something To Eat, They Will Be Fine.” She went to the fridge and grabbed the pack of eggs and made two eggs and a piece of toast. That was all she really had for groceries. She sat down on the bed with the food and ate it slowly. Tears started to fall down her face as she ate. She felt so guilty as she indulged in this moment. He offered her a tissue. He wasn’t sure he understood why she was crying, but he felt it was only right to at least offer her that much.

“T-thank you… sorry I haven’t ate like this… for awhile.”

“No Need To Apologize. I Understand. You Don’t Need To Worry.”

“It is not my plan to take your money. I didn’t mean for this. I… I can’t depend on this…”

“Family Is Worth It. Don’t Worry Over It.” Frisk leaned against him and smiled. He put an arm around her gently. 

“Like You Said, Family Comes First.”

“T-thank you. I know I am not… but to take care of me is very nice.”

“Don’t Sell Yourself Short.” 

“Pfffttt… I am pretty sure if you had your choices of families this is probably not the top of your list.”

“I Can’t Say I Know, I’ve Only Known You A Day But I Do Know I’m Attached To Them Already.”

“You mentioned a home… want to do a roommate thing? That way the boys can be near you and you will be able to do your thing.”

“I Was Considering That.” He pulled out a black phone and logged into it, flipping through several options before finding what he was looking for.

“This Should Be Good… It’s Near One Of The Schools And Not Far From My Apartment Either.” He tilted the phone to show her what was a five bedroom, two bath house with a yard. Since his phone was his work phone the list just showed what the house had and didn’t say anything about price.

“Oh my god… that is huge. I can’t afford that.”

“We Should Visit It, With The Boys, See What They Think. There’s A Few Others I Think That Would Be Suitable As Well. This Is Just The First Of Them.” 

“I… I would love to have this but… unless I have a good job I can’t afford this.”

“We’ll Work Something Out After We Find The Right Home.”

“I hope we can. I am excited about our future. At least my boys… you already have made a huge emotional impact on us.” He just smiled. 

“Are you sure you are single? You keep making this impression on me I might ask you out.”

“Well, Most Don’t Call Me Charm For Nothing. Though Very Few Wish To Stick Around To Deal With … Personal Issues.” 

“Your personal issues? We are in this together. Whatever it is… we will deal with it. Okay?”

“Well… It’s… Usually An Uncomfortable Issue For Most. It’s The Reason My Brother And I Were… Both In The Profession. He Got Out Recently.”

“You are a sex addict?”

“More Like Cursed. I Was Still Very Young When It Happened. I Am Not Sure Of The Details, You Would Have To Ask My Brother For That. All I Know Is That Someone Cursed Us To Be Constantly In Heat. Those Who Come From… Where We Did, Often Keep Away From Others From Other Places Because We Are Not… Well Accepted.”

“I am so sorry. That has to be horrible. Is me leaning on you uncomfortable?”

“No, You’re Fine.” 

“That has to be crazy. We need like a special word in case things get too intense so you can leave to do what you have to.”

“Hmm, Well It Shouldn’t. I Usually Keep That Sort Of Thing To My Apartment.” 

“But if we become roommates… are you planning this house for myself?”

“Well, I Was Considering Keeping The Apartment Just For That Function Actually. That Way I Could Still Be Near The Boys During The Rest Of The Time.” 

“I got it. Are you going to be able to afford both? I want to split the house in half but the apartment is all you.”

“Don’t Worry About That. It Will Not Be An Issue.” 

“Are you rich? That was rude… I am sorry.”

“Nyeh heh… Well I Don’t Know If That Is The Correct Term, But I Do Well Enough.” 

“I shouldn’t have said that. That was beyond rude. Just out of curiosity, how much is… a service?” She flushed.

“Oh Uh… W-Well That D-Depends On The Service.” He flushed slightly.

“It has been a long time since ummm… I been with someone.” After a long pause she started to laugh nervously.

“Never mind it is probably bad that we did that… sorry.”

“N-No… I Understand Your C-curiosity. Um… Well I Mostly Service Monsters. So The Rate Is About 20g For Company.”

“Only 20g? You are worth 100 times that.”

“Well, It Is 20g Per Hour To Be Just An Escort. Anything Else Ranges Higher.” 

“Got a running tab on me then?”

“No, What Makes You Think That?” 

“I don’t think I paid you the last time. You paid for my hotel room and everything.”

“O-oh, That… W-well That Was Different. That Wasn’t An Actual Job… That Party Was Meant For Just Company Only And… W-well Obviously It Went Further Than That.” 

“I snuck into the party because I was selling some of my drugs and I don’t remember much other than that… apparently you were a gentle lover.”

“Honestly, I Had Too Much To Drink That Night So I Don’t Remember Much Myself. I Vaguely Recall Paying Off A Room After Leaving Because I Got A Call From My Brother, But I Don’t Remember Anything Else.” 

“That sounds like me… I don’t leave much of an impression on others.”

“I Think That Was Just The Drink… I Still Remember You Well Enough. I Thought The Costume Was Fitting.”

“You don’t have to lie. As far as you knew it at that moment I was just another customer or something. It is no big deal. I am not upset.” She smiled as she tried to make the situation less awkward.

“Actually I Thought You Were An Egyptian Angel, Until My Brother Set Me Straight On The Costume, As I Recall.” 

“Hehe… you were I think a biker? I believe. Was that it? With ass-less chaps... pfff… I couldn’t stop staring. I even gave you some free pills now that I think about it…”

“We Both Were Bikers, My Brother And I. Hmmm, That Might Be Why I Don’t Remember Much. Mixing Drugs Can Do That.” 

“Yeah, I had some premium stuff too. LSD, MH, some of that Golden Flower drug. Man… sometimes I look back and wonder how in the heck I survived. I paid for it though. The jail record I have forces me to try to find a job and most jobs once they know my past… well they want me gone.” Frisk dug into her purse looking for something before giving up. She got up and grabbed the photo album and brought it over. Opening it up contained hundreds of photos of her being pregnant and having the boys. A couple that stood out was the one where she was about to have her kids and the belly was humongous and she did a selfie in a mirror. It was apparent because her arm and cell phone was in the shot as she looked down at her belly and rubbed it. It is an iconic shot usually taken by a photographer but she couldn’t afford that. The photos showed the boys from little babies into crawling toddlers into walking preschoolers. He looked at the photos, thinking to himself - again - that he wished he’d known sooner. He would have been there for her… taking these photos and he knew he’d have made sure she wouldn’t suffer. Well, he was here now and he’d do everything he could to provide.

“My boys... your boys… our boys made my life so much more than you will ever know. I may not get to eat everyday but they inspire me to do my best because they depend on me. So thank you.”

“I Wish I Could Have Been Here Sooner.”

“Hey, you are here now… and you can still make a huge impact on their lives.”

“I Intend To Do What I Can.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“You truly are a Charmer.” She smirked at her own joke as she looked at the photos with a soft smile. He flushed, wondering if this was one of the things that had gotten his attention that night those years before.  The shuffling and stirring of the bed next to theirs said that one of the boys was waking up.

“Dang and I was going to pay you 20 g for some fun.” His flush deepened slightly despite that he knew she wasn’t serious.

“Mom?” Cerulean asked as she came over.

“Why is he here? Is he a new buddy?”

“Uhhh…” Frisk leaned over to Charm to explain.

“I had tried dating and I called both guys my buddy. Nothing happened but… I didn’t know what to call them.” She looked back at her son and helped him down.

“No, he is not my new buddy because he is far more important than a buddy.” Ignatious was rubbing his eyes in the crib when she helped him out of it too.

“What is that?” 

“He is your dad.” She was blunt as the boys looked at Charm with a new light. 

“Dad?” Ignatious repeats as if he couldn’t comprehend what he just heard.

“Why were you gone so long?” Frisk felt a sting there as it was her fault she didn’t look for their father sooner.

“It is because I didn’t know. Mommy was very sleepy and she made a lot of booboos but he is your father and he loves you both very much.” The two didn’t require any more explanation as they made their way to him and hugged his legs clambering “Dad!” Over and over again. He hadn’t been expecting her to be that blunt but he simply smiled at the two, hugging his sons.

“Are you upset I did that?” Frisk muttered as the boys became very affectionate to him. They were showering him with kisses and hugs. He shook his head, he didn’t mind at all as he chuckled at the boys.

“Dad, dad! Look at this!”

“No I want to show him my toys!” The twins began to argue about who got to show them what.

“Nyeheh, One At A Time Boys.” Cerulean grabbed the homemade teddy bear and shoved it into Charms’ face. It had seen better days and it made Frisk flush a bit.

“I made most of their toys.” Frisk explained as Ignatious brought out colored blocks.

“It’s Cute.” He smiled.

“Reminds Me Of My Old Bunny.”

“It’s a bear! GROWL!!” Cerulean made the growling noise as if the teddy bear was attacking the blocks making Ignatious upset.

“HEY!!! Don’t… I want to show dad how tall I can make it!!!” It was about 10 blocks up when it fell over again.

“Play Nice You Two.” 

“Well it seems they like you. That is a relief.” Frisk breathes a sigh of relief as they showed off most of their toys. It was about eight toys per child. He watched them, paying equal attention to them both as they went through their things.

“Mom for Gryftmas can I get a toy truck like they have at that place?” Frisk flushed as she wasn’t sure she could buy something that nice. It made her stomach sink as she felt that guilt take over again.

“Maybe if you are good enough sweetie.” Frisk lied as she looked away from her son. She was sure if she looked him in the eye she wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face.

“We’ll See What Happens When The Time Comes, For Now I Believe It’s Time For That Ice Cream Also, We Were Thinking About Taking You Both To See A House To Possibly Live In. What Do You Two Think?”

“A house? Will I get my own room?” Ignatious asked. 

“That Is The Plan.”

“Woah…” The boys exclaimed at the same time. They were in love with this idea already as Frisk grabbed two small pre-made sundae dishes from the freezer. They were small but for the boys it was more than enough and Frisk wasn’t sure how much they consumed or made it onto their faces.

“We are just going to look boys. I am not sure if we are doing this.” Charm didn’t mind and once the treats were gone and the boys had cleaned up everyone was ready to go.  A couple of gunshots were heard while Charm cleaned up the boys. Ignatious started to shake and cower behind Charm. Charm gently pat his son’s shoulder, reassuring him it was alright.

“It is alright Cerulean. Come out from under the bed.” Frisk says as she notice the feet of her other son sticking out from under the bed.

“Here, you stay with your brother okay? I’m going to see what is going on.” 

“Charm no… it is too dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Frisk pleaded a little to Charm.

“They just want their protection money… I will just pay them off and they will go away.”

“They are mean!” Ignatius explained to Charm before diving under the bed with Cerulean. 

“Don’t Worry. I’ve Dealt With This Before. You Stay Here With The Boys.” Frisk looked at her boys and went over to Charm before he left and gave him a brief hug whispering. Charm hugged her back gently.

“Come back not just for me but for our boys… okay?” He nods and lets her go before going outside. 

The gang was a mixture of monsters and humans. They were wearing baggy clothes and waving guns around like no one can stop them. The rat monster came up with a human to Frisk’s house smirking.

“You’re Making An Awful Lot Of Noise Over Here.” Charm says in a calm tone as he stops at the bottom of the steps.

“Yeah well the bastard didn’t want to pay. So bam bam… we had a lot of fun doing target practice.” 

“So, You Think Shooting Up The Defenseless Is Fun?” He crossed his arms.

“Please all these beings here are lower than dirt. Now pay up or you will be next.” 

“You Really Shouldn’t Talk About Yourselves Like That.” A classic line... always threw others off. The rat monster looked at Charm and nudged the human.

“Heh this is that male escort that knows how to give good head. Instead of paying we can just have a good time bitch.” The rat monster said as he humped the air a little and raised his eyebrows.

“I Don’t Give My Services For Free.” Charm replies evenly.

“Come on I know your kind… you are in heat constantly… I will give you what you want and I get what I want.” The rat was being overly confident as he approached Charm placing his hand on his pelvic area.

“I Highly Doubt You Know What I Want. You Really Do Give Your Kind A Bad Rap.” In two movements the rat was on the ground, howling in pain with two broken wrists.

“Anyone Else?” 

“Damn… you got served. Pay up the fee 900 g and now an additional 5000 g for what you just did.” Charm rolled his shoulders a little and smirked.

“So You Want To Dance Too? Let’s Get This Over With, I’m A Busy Monster You Know.” 

“Whore…” The guy pulls out the guns and started to blast up the place causing glass to fly. 

“Do You Kiss Your Mother With That Mouth?” The bullets that came close slammed into some summoned bones that whirled like they were on motors and then stopped, revealing their barbed ends. He could hear the kids scream.

“MOM!” 

“I See... Let’s Make This Quick.” Several barbed bones appeared above the group and rained down like hail. The group didn’t have time to react. That done he headed back into the home.

Inside it was kind of a mess as the bullets destroyed quite a bit but Frisk was sitting on the ground holding her arm as it was bleeding.

“It’s fine guys… please stay down…” The boys were trying to protect her by hugging her. Charm knelt down next to her, he put his hands over hers and green magic flared across his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Frisk asked as the boys hugged Charm’s leg.

“Mom is hurt!” They were clambering.

“I’m Fine. Boys Settle Down, I’m Trying To Heal Your Mother.” He was trying to keep focus on the magic. He wasn’t as good as his classical counterpart, but good enough to at least make sure that the bullet wasn’t lodged in and the wound was closed and could begin to heal.

“I didn’t know that they were going to shoot. I should have been cautious it was my fault.” Frisk explained. 

“Thank you. I am glad you are okay.” He nodded and took his hands away once the wound was fully sealed.

“I think you are right. It is time to move…” 

“Yes. Stay Here A Moment. I Need To Remove The Trash Before We Take The Boys Outside.”

“Alright. Come here boys why don’t we pack. I think we will stay at a hotel if we have to.”  Charm went out of the home and dealt with the human bodies, tossing them into a nearby bin and then moving some of the glass with a nearby broom then he went back inside.

“Hmmm, Gather A Few Things I Think.”

“We are pretty much packed. We got our toys and clothes. The furniture… is in rough condition so we can leave it but the photo album is the important thing and my piggy bank.”

“Yes, Only The Valuables And Clothes Will Be Needed.” Frisk had two large suitcases full and looked at Charm with concern. He helped her with the cases into the car.

“How bad is it out there? Should we make sure the boys have their eyes closed?” She muttered. 

“It’s Messy, But I Removed The Garbage So It Should Be Fine For Them.” He replied. When they left the house she saw what he meant. Mostly it looked like a bunch of wreckage, a few holes from bullets and something else. Other than that there wasn’t much to see. He had managed to dispose of any evidence that pointed to any sort of death.

“Mom are we coming back?”

“Not if I can help it sweetheart.” She replies to her son.

“The Plan Is Not To Come Back.” Charm affirms as the boys are settled into their seats. Frisk hands Charm the keys to the car and sat in the passenger seat. He looked at the address on his phone before settling into the car and taking them to the house they’d been talking about.

“Why is dad driving?”

“Because dad knows where this place is.”

“Is dad going to be living with us?” 

“That’s The Plan.” Charm replies, the drive took several minutes as it was a fair distance.

“Is dad going to marry mom?” Ignatious asked and it caused Frisk to flush.

“Uhh… that is …” Frisk wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“We Haven’t Talked About That Yet.” It seemed the best answer, at least in Charm’s mind.

“Do you guys love each other? That is what the other mommy said how babies are born. It is when a mommy and daddy love each other very much that is how babies are made.” Cerulean explained. Frisk’s flush deepened. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Er... W-well That’s How Human Babies Are Made. Monster Babies Are A Little Different, But Don’t Worry About That Son. You’ll Learn More When You’re Older.” 

“Oh okay… so you guys hate each other then?” 

“Certainly Not.”

“But we are not humans… so it is the opposite right?” Frisk was beyond red as she wanted out of that car now.

“No, Son. It Is Not The Opposite Just Because We Are Monsters.” 

“Oh… How are babies made?” Frisk gave Charm a look that said don’t you dare answer that.

“You’ll Know When You’re Older.” Was his response. He was not going to tell a four year old child how any baby was made. Monster or not.

“Are we there yet?” The twins started that up and began to take turns to ask that question. 

“Another Five Minutes.” He replied after a moment of listening to it.

“Welcome to fatherhood…” Frisk says lightly as she pats his shoulder gently. He chuckled quietly in response before pulling up to the house a few minutes later. It was painted a soft lilac on the outside with baby blue shutters at the windows and white curtains on the inside of the home. It was a two story building. 

“Oh my… is this really… I don’t think we can.” Frisk was in tears. In her wildest dreams this would be the house she would have for her family. 

“Okay, Let’s Go Inside And Look.” He got out and then headed to the back to help the boys out of their seats.

“There is a yard…” Frisk says as she went and got the backpacks onto the boys so that they couldn’t run off. 

“Small Front, Enclosed Back.” Charm says as he shuts one of the doors before joining them.

“You mean… they can run around?” Frisk held the leashes as the boys looked around. The neighborhood looked nice and the neighbor’s place was just as nice as the one for sale. 

“Charm this place must be a fortune.” 

“Depends On Your Definition Of A Fortune.” He replies as they step up to the porch. He tapped his phone a few times before a key landed in his palm and he unlocked a small black box that was securely locked to the door. Unlocking the box produced a key that he then used to open the front door, allowing the group inside. He shut the door behind them, the first room was a carpeted living room with a soft gray couch, beige carpet flooring, a coffee table that looked like it might be made of polished oak and a fireplace on the left, to the right was a doorway that led to a kitchen area and two sets of stairs going to the next floor. The stairs faced one another and led to hallways above that would house the bathrooms and bedrooms.

“What Do You Boys Think?” 

“Can we have it? Mom please!!” Frisk was just in awe as she let the boys run around the house as she let go of the leash. 

“I CAN HAVE MY OWN ROOM!!!!” Ignatious yells from the laundry area, which was tucked under one of the staircases. 

“We should go…” Frisk muttered as her heart sank. This was everything she ever wanted but she was not an idiot. The carpet alone was probably worth more than what she makes a year. If they lived there even a day the boys would expect this for the rest of their lives and she couldn't afford it.

“MOM THEY GOT A TV!! Dad is the best!” 

“I like dad’s place better than our place!” Frisk couldn’t argue it but a part of her felt that she worked hard for that awful place.

“I Think That Answers The Question. This Place Does Come Furnished.”

“Charm, can I have a moment?” Frisk asks as she went over to him as the boys were having fun exploring.

“Sure.” He followed her. 

“Boys please stay in the room…” She glanced at them before going into the kitchen which was beyond lovely. It had modern appliances and even had an island table with a place above it to hang pots and pans.

“Shit… this place is immaculate…” Frisk muttered as she forced herself to face Charm.

“W-we can’t l-live here. I won’t be able to afford a fourth of the rent. I can’t make you take up on all the charges either. It would be different if we are mates but-” 

“Frisk, I Did Say We’d Work Out Something.”

“I know… but… you need to tell me how much this place is. It has to be over 300,000 g at least.” 

He took out his phone again and tapped it, looking for the information.

“This House Was Repossessed... So It’s Currently Only 90,000 g. Hmmm, Not Sure Of The Full Back Story, But That’s The Information I Have.” 

“Really? That… is reasonable…” She wasn’t sure if that was the whole truth but she trusted him enough that she didn’t think he would purposely push this on her. He loved his kids and it wasn’t for her but for them she had to remind herself.

“It Is, Less Than The Apartment Actually.” Frisk wrapped her arms around Charm and held him tight.

“Thank you so much… you are like my sexy guardian angel.” He flushed as much at the words as the embrace.

“I’m G-glad You Like It.” 

“You thought of me as well? I thought you did this…no words can express how moved I feel.” 

“There’s No Point In Finding A Place If Not Everyone Likes It.” She backed up and shook her head.

“I met a lot of single mothers and… the one thing they were glad to get was at least support for their children at most. You… I am just waiting for the big surprise and you just disappear because this is too good to be true. I can’t believe I hit the baby jackpot with you.” He gently lay his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m Not Leaving Any Time Soon. Regardless Of Our Situation, I Want To Give Them A Chance At The Life They Deserve.” She flushed as she smiled taking one of her hands and placing it over one of his hands.

“I like that idea a lot. I really do...” They were having a sweet moment when the boys ran over and started to pull on their clothes wanting to show off the backyard. It can be seen through the patio window in the kitchen. A nearby door led straight to it.

“Can we play outdoors?!” 

“Well, Let’s Go Take A Look Shall We?” Frisk took Charm's hand and entwined her fingers with his as the boys shot off ahead to the door.

“About that payment plan… I think I may have a couple of ways to pay you off.” She says with a smirk.

“We’ll Talk About That Later.” He replies as they follow the boys out into the backyard. It had a wooden fence around it, affording privacy and a dirt patch that looked like it might have been a vegetable garden previously while the rest was covered in grass.

“A garden… we can have fresh vegetables. An actual yard…” She was pretty sure her flirt before went over Charm’s head but instead of focusing on that she focused on the boys who were running around and just having fun. This is what they needed. A place to get messy and have fun. He seemed pleased as the boys ran around the yard.

“Dad look a SNAKE!” Ignatious brought over a worm and swallowed it. Of course being a skeleton it just fell through him as Frisk gagged a little.

“Son, That Is A Worm And You’re Not Meant To Eat Them Now Put It Back Where You Found It.”

“It is all squishy!” He accidentally squishes the worm in his hand and the moment he did, he realized he killed it. Tears started to run down his face.

“You’re Not Supposed To Squish It Either.” Charm says gently. He walked over to the boy and knelt down.

“I-I am sorry…. please move w-wormmy I didn’t m-mean to hurt you.”

“Son... It’s Alright.” He says quietly and takes the dead insect from him.

“You’ll Be Okay.”

“I-I hurt the worm…” Ignatious pressed his face into Charm’s shirt bawling.

“I Know, You Have To Be Gentle With Living Things. They Aren’t As Sturdy As We Are.” He gently rubbed the boy’s back, discarding the dead insect as he focused on his son. 

“Am I b-bad? I feel b-bad.”

“It Was An Accident. Sometimes Bad Things Happen But We Don’t Mean To Do Them. That Doesn’t Make Us Bad.”

“Dad will you fix the worm?” He wipes his eye sockets drying them a bit.

“I Wish I Could Son. I Can’t Do Everything.” He pressed a light kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“Don’t Worry About It Any More. Just Remember To Watch Instead Of Touch Okay?”

“Okay dad… I love you dad.” Ignatious says feeling a little better.

“I Love You Too, Now Go Play With Your Brother.” Ignatious hugged Charm briefly before running off to join a very muddy Cerulean who covered himself in mud. Frisk joined Charm and smiled at him.

“You are a natural. You sure you haven’t done this before?” He stood up.

“Er... Hmmm, Once I Think. Mostly I’ve Watched My Cousins Deal With Similar Issues.”

“Still it was so heartwarming to hear Ignatious say he loves you. The boys are warming up to you quicker than I thought it would take.”

“The Bond Does Help With That Likely. Why Don’t You Get The Things Inside. I’ll Contact The Company About The House While I Watch The Boys.” He tapped his work phone and began shifting through some electronic paperwork while keeping an eye on the twins.

“Okay sounds good.” Frisk headed to the car and did just that while the boys were having a blast. It didn’t take very long for her to get everything in and it felt so out of place compared to how nice everything else was. She sat on the couch and just… was so happy. Her family could be safe and grow up here. 

“Okay Boys, Shoes Off Here. You’re Not Tracking Mud On The Carpet.” Charm said as they came inside.

“Teehee if you can catch me dad!” Cerulean clearly not fast enough for Charm made two steps in before getting caught. The boy laughed as he was lifted up. He easily caught both his boys before they even made it to the island. One in each hand.

“Okay Boys, Off With Those Shoes.”

“Dad is so strong!!!” Ignatious says, impressed how he could carry them so easily while Frisk usually struggles to do the same task. The boys complied with the request as Frisk just stayed on the couch. Moments later she was being tackled by both boys as they jumped on her lap. Frisk looked at the boys and they were still covered in dirt and, even without their shoes, were making a mess.

“Come on guys let’s get you washed up.”

“Do we have to?” They whined.


	9. Chapter 9

“Boys! I Do Hope You’re Heading Upstairs As You Need To Wash Up!” Charm says from the kitchen as he was dealing with the muddy shoes. Frisk took them by the hands as the boys tried to have her carry them.

“Carry us like dad can!”

“I can’t sweetie. Not both of you. Not like when you were younger.”

“Dad can!” Cerulean pointed out as Frisk sighed.

“Well your dad can do things mom can’t and mom can do things that dad can’t.”

“Like what?” Frisk had no response as she felt slightly worse. She took the boys to the nearest bathroom and washed them up. Frisk got the boys back down and she let them go off and play in freshly clean clothes as she sat on the couch. Her ego got a hell of a beating. She didn’t think it would hurt that much. Charm had stretched out on the couch, seeming lost in thought, sitting on one end as he looked at his phone. She glanced at Charm’s feet and began to rub them. It was the least she could do. He looked up, nearly dropping his phone in surprise.

“Sorry, am I hurting you?”

“No, You Just Startled Me A Bit Is All.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“The boys think you are the greatest thing on earth now. They just go on and on about you. Soon they will forget about their mom.” She rubbed his feet not really looking at his face.

“Does this feel good?”

“You Are Good At That... And I Don’t Think They Will.” 

“I know… it is just a bit of jealousy. I thought I might stay their super hero for a bit longer but I am glad you are theirs now. You really are someone to look up to.” Her hands gently rubbed the bones up and then reworked them again in that pattern. 

“I Don’t Know If I’m Quite That Great.. But I Will Do My Best For Them Just As You Have.... You Haven’t Done This Professionally Have You?”

“I sorta did. I did it for a salon. I used to do some pedicures why?”

“You’re Really Good At It. I Feel Like I Was Touched By An Angel.”

“Thanks…” Frisk flushed as she replied.

“I don’t mind doing it… I mean rubbing your feet not THAT. I mean you are- I am shutting up now.” A deep flush taken over as she rubbed his feet even faster. She was beyond embarrassed.

“I Knew What You Meant. Despite My... Reputation, I Am Not Constantly Thinking About That.”

“Glad one of us isn’t.” She joked lightly admitting her thoughts a little. A light flushed skittered across his features.

“But this let’s me know that I am not your type… so I can act more adult… now.” 

“Honestly, I Don’t Know If I Have One... I... Really Haven’t Thought About It.” 

“Everyone has a type… to an extent. I just kind of like the…” She flushed as she talked again.

“tall type…” 

“Oh?” He seemed a little curious now.

“Yeah… plus the type who is family oriented.” Her flush deepened. 

“Because my boys are a packaged deal. I am not going to give them up for the world.” 

“I Can Understand That.” 

“Plus I like them exotic as well. Like a skeleton monster...” The light flush from earlier deepened slightly. She tried to keep cool but her face was pretty red. 

“A-ah W-well I Had Sort Of G-gathered That From The Party...” 

“It was… instant attraction. I couldn’t help myself. I was sorta serious earlier about paying you…” Her hands were messaging his ankles as well as his feet.

“I’m Aware, But I Don’t Want You Doing That Sort Of Thing Out Of Obligation. Not Even For Them. It Doesn’t... Feel Right.”

“I-I ummm… was thinking about myself.” She couldn’t look him in the eye because she felt shy about this subject in general. 

“I haven’t been touched for… well since you last… I think that and all that has happened my hormones are just going crazy and seeing you with the boys and how sweet you have been. I think it is Umm… influencing me more.” She traced her finger over is foot before letting it go. He was rather tempted... 

“I am going to let this go because I think that I am the one with the feelings and I am not sure you want to ummm… go through with it.”

“Best To Not Rush Into A-anything.” 

“Yeah. I should go upstairs for a moment. Can you watch the kids?” She felt really hot and bothered. Her breathing was shallow and she needed to get a release before she did something really crazy. He nods. Though he’d be lying if he didn’t say he watched her every step until she disappeared from sight... She made her way up to the bedroom when the kids came to look for her.

“Hello Boys, What Are You Up To?” He says, distracting them.

“Nothing… do you know where mom is?” Cerulean asks.

“Yeah we wanted to see where she put our toys!” Ignatius adds with a smile.

“Your Mom Is Sleeping. I’ll Show You.” He lead the boys up the opposite direction that Frisk had gone moments ago and showed them the rooms there, each one had a single backpack in it. The beds were just white and blue sheets with dressers and a closet for their things.

“Why is mom asleep?” Cerulean asked as he climbed up on the bed and started to jump up and down.

“She Was Just Extra Tired And Wanted A Nap Before Supper. It Happens Sometimes. Just Because You’re Grown Doesn’t Mean You Can’t Need A Nap Every Now And Then.”

“Is mom making supper then?”

“Is mom eating with us?” The boys were rattling off a bunch of questions as they both started to jump on the bed.

“I’m Sure She Will Eat With Us At Least.” Charm replied.

“Don’t Jump On The Bed, You Could Fall And Hurt Yourself.”

“No we won’t!” Cerulean says but Ignatious stopped as he remembered what happened earlier when he didn’t listen to his dad. 

“Come on Iggy! This is fun!”

“No! I don’t want to hurt something else.”

“Loser!” Cerulean says before getting off the bed and dashing out of the room with Ignatious right behind him running past Frisk’s room.

“No Running In The House Boys!” Charm says as he walks out of the room behind them. As he past Frisk’s door he could hear some noises from her room and some soft moans. He hurried past the room after muttering a quick silencing spell... Just in case. His cheeks were quite warm though as his mind easily supplied some imagery to go along with all that...

“Ouch!” Cerulean cried out as Ignatious grabbed his arm. At the sound though his mind snapped to the boys.

“Okay, What Happened?” He asks when he reaches them.

“Dad HELP!” Cerulean was trying to go out the window while Ignatious was trying to pull him back in. Charm’s magic snapped out, grabbing Cerulean’s soul and lifting him up and back into the room.

“I want to go out!!!!” Cerulean whined.

“It Is Far Too Late For That And Windows Are Not For Climbing Out Of.”

“I told him no but he wouldn’t listen to me… “ Ignatious explained. Charm examined the boy as he held him in the grip of the blue magic close to him, checking to make sure he was unharmed. The boys were fine and Cerulean just pouted a little.

“I am sorry dad. I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Ignatious apologized.

“He’s Fine Son. You Did The Right Thing.” He set Cerulean down, releasing him from the magic. 

“I would have been fine. I am super!” Cerulean explains as he spins around before falling onto his butt.

“No Monster Simply Climbs Out A Window And Is Fine. Not Even Those With Wings.”

“I want mom! She would let me!” Cerulean got up and kicked at Charm’s shin as Ignatious gasped a little.

“I Seriously Doubt Your Mother Wants You Climbing Out A Second Story Window. You’d Break Something At That Height.” After awhile the boys followed Charm downstairs and about an hour later Frisk came downstairs from her “nap”. The boys were occupied by some books to color in.

“Hi, thank you for watching the boys. I hope they weren’t too bad.”

“Hmmm, No. I Believe I Managed To Get Into Worse Trouble As A Babybones Than These Two.” He replied after a moment’s thought. He winced very slightly at the reminder of his past but it didn’t stay.

“Why are you giving me a look? Like what you see?” She teased after noticing his eyes look over her a moment.

“Would You Be Surprised If I Said I Did?” He asks instead of replying. She flushed as she pushed back some hair.

“A l-little but I won’t lie I was k-kinda hoping… you would be ummm… attracted to me.”

“Never Said I Wasn’t.”

“Never said you were either.” She retorted with a flirtatious tone.

“I Try Not To Complicate Things When I Am Still Getting To Know Someone.” He smiled a little.

“Ahh… yet you let me rub your feet… interesting. So being touched doesn’t mean as much as knowing someone to you? I guess that makes sense. This curse probably… wait will our boys inherit this curse?” Why didn’t she think of this earlier but now it was dawning on her that most likely her boys will have this same problem.

“It Was Not THAT Kind Of Touch.. And, Honestly... I Don’t Know.” 

“What kind of touch are you looking- No that was too far sorry. I am trying to be flirty and now that sounded desperate.” He moved over to her and gently took one hand.

“You Don’t Sound Desperate. I Should Know.” He lifted her hand to his teeth for a brief kiss.

“I… I…” She was beyond moved when he kissed her hand.

“You are s-sweet.” He only smiled as he let go of her hand.

“While I’m Thinking Of It, What Do You Think We Should Do About The Evening Meal?” 

“I don’t know what we have for groceries. I should go check.” She was about to leave when she turned around to ask him what he liked. He didn’t know that she was going to turn around quickly and they accidentally kiss each other for a brief moment. 

“I umm… sorry I will… kitchen right.” She was flustered and made her way to the kitchen fast. He was left standing there, dazed from the brief encounter. _What Is... What Was That?_

He needed to talk to his brother... he would know.

Papzi: I... Uh.. Think I Need Some Advice.

Sanzi: about what? did she tell you off because of your job? i swear some humans don’t understand our role.


	10. Chapter 10

Papzi: No. Well... I... Er... I Got A Kiss From A Girl And... I Just... My Mind Went Blank... That’s Never Happened Before.

Sanzi: really? that is a sign bro. a good sign roxy did that to me.

Papzi: Of What? Normally I Know What To Do Or Say Next! This Is Not Normal!

Sanzi: does everything feel like it paused for a moment? the world just slipped away but your soul is pounding harder than ever before?

Papzi: I Don’t Know What You Mean. I Just Had My Mind Go Blank Is All.... But... My Soul Feels A Little .... Lighter?

Sanzi: kiss her again. see if it happens again. 

Papzi: And What Do I Do If It Does? I Can’t Have This Happen.

Sanzi: why not? be mated to the mother of your children? is that so weird?

Papzi: What Are You Talking About? What Does That Even Have To Do With What I’ve Been Saying?

Sanzi: i think you like this chick beyond sexual. that is why it is different.

Papzi: 

He had his hand over the buttons but found he just couldn’t form a reply. Feelings beyond... sexual? It was all Greek to him... Well sure he had feelings for his brother that weren’t sexual but that was different because they were family. It was sort of the same way with the twins.

  
  


Sanzi: i know bro it is weird but you find yourself worried about this chick more about what she needs than your own. 

Papzi: Isn’t That What Being A Good Friend Is About? Putting Their Needs First?

Sanzi: yes and no… if it is more than a friend… you will feel more intense feelings. a desire to be with them and yet you will do whatever you can to please them. i am a slave to my mate and i love every moment of it.

Papzi: You Know That Sounds Insane Right?

Sanzi: probably just kiss her again… if it is a flop say it is your curse 

Papzi: ... Fine. I Blame You Though If Something Goes Wrong.

Frisk was making a lasagna for everyone.

Charm decided to wait until after supper, once the boys had been put to bed to attempt it.

“Supper!” She yells as she set it out for everyone. After making sure they had washed up, Charm also washed up and headed to the kitchen.

“This kitchen is amazing! It didn’t take very long to cook and it was fully stocked as well.” Frisk helped the boys up onto the chairs and cut up their food. She sat down and began to eat her own meal. 

“This is so nice… a family meal.” The kids ate their food and afterwards she bathed the boys and put them to bed. Frisk sat on the couch afterwards and was relaxing before going to bed. Charm was, for the first time in a long time... nervous. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt anything like this. It was just a simple kiss and yet... not. He mentally admonished himself before he finally got the nerve to just speak.

“Frisk... I Was Wondering If, For A Brief Moment, You Would... Indulge Me In An... Experiment.”

“Sure, what is it?” 

“You Don’t Have To Do Anything. Just Sit There With Your Eyes Closed.”

“O-okay…” Frisk closed her eyes like he says. It was a moment before he finally won over the nervousness, again, and kissed her. It was light, like a soft brush of flower petals. What kind of surprised him was she kissed him back for that brief moment. He felt tempted to go further even as he lingered a little over the kiss. His soul fluttering like a caged animal raging against its prison. His cheeks flushed darkly, he had never felt this before. Her heart was racing as she reached up to his face and cupped it as she kissed him. He returned the second kiss, feeling his soul tug him closer to her as if it wanted to be next to hers.

“W-wow… that was intense.” She said after a moment as she opened her eyes. He was speechless himself.

“That just happened… now what? Do you like me then or was it… a one time thing?”

“I.... Don’t Know.... I’ve... Never Felt This Before.”

“Charm, I think you were right earlier about taking our time to know each other. I think meeting your children might have set your maternal mode on. I like you a lot and if you want to go through with this… it will wait. Because if it is the real deal it can wait. Just FYI I am willing to wait. So friends for now but… at any given moment you want to give it a go. I will be waiting…” Frisk smiled softly as she could see the confusion written all over his face. She hugged him gently.

“There is no need to rush. Relax…” He had no idea what this meant. 

“What is wrong?” Frisk asked.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, Just... Trying To Sort Out All My Thoughts Here.” 

“I see. I didn’t mean to confuse you. I am trying to control myself because if I had my way… well my bed would have two sleeping in it tonight if you catch my drift.” He was a rather dark pink.

“I... C-can’t Say I Object...”

“You are making this hard…” She nuzzled up to his face and kissed him tenderly.

“Back At You.” He murmured when they parted from the kiss.

“One of us n-needs to move away…” Frisk was not helping the case as she nuzzled against him. 

“On three… one, two… three.” She got off the couch and moved away from him. Her heart was pounding. She didn’t want to be apart from him but she knew this was necessary. He’d made a single step back, but that was all he’d managed, the pull from her was a lot stronger than he had anticipated... and drawing apart actually hurt... This was new. Very new.

“This is harder than I thought…” Frisk muttered as she stared into his eye lights. He nods, unable to speak. He had never thought something so natural and easy as moving could be so difficult and painful. She moved to him and kissed him heatedly. Frisk wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t like the idea of him in pain and she wanted this as much as he did.

“I am sorry… I can’t help myself. You looked like you were in pain.” He had responded adorantly to the kiss. 

“It... Is... A Bit.” He lightly combed his fingers through a few strands of hair and shivered. He could feel the ache rising in him.

“We don’t have to separate tonight…” She nipped at his chin. His sockets closed, a shiver running down his spine.

“D-do You Even Realize What Just One Night Would Do?” How in Asgore’s name did anyone like him and his brother do this? This whole self control thing?

“Kinda… I mean we did have twins.”

“I M-meant About The Curse...” 

“I know… but I want you to want me for me. I am trying to think what is best for us and the boys… Shit I want to but… I better not… I accept you and your curse but I don’t know if you accept me yet....”

“I Think It’s More Than Simple Acceptance. You Draw Me To You Like A Magnet... This Decision Must Be Yours.”

“I want you. I can’t help it. It is an instant attraction but are you okay with that? You deserve someone who loves you for your mind body and soul.”

“More Than Okay.” He pulled her in for another heated kiss, being this close was driving him nuts... and they’d only just been talking mostly. She returned the kiss and moaned just a little bit. He picked her up, carrying her up the stairs, trailing soft kisses along her neck along the way.

“I touched myself earlier thinking of you.” She muttered to him. A lustful purr rumbled through him as he pushed into one of the two rooms. Pausing only long enough to shut the door behind him, his magic settling a silencing spell on it.

“Make sure to lock the door… I don’t want the boys somehow walking in.” He locked the door then before kissing her heatedly again. She pressed her body against him and kissed him with a heated passion. She pushed up his shirt and kissed his ribs when they became exposed to her, along with a shimmering pink stomach as the magic made it soft, but solid.

“You are so tasty…” She kissed every bit she could as she felt him direct her to the bed. 

“So Are You.” He purred even as their clothes began to hit the floor, each touch and kiss bringing more pleasure.

“You know if history repeats itself we will have two more soon…” She was joking of course. Her hand teased his pink stomach and soul. She rubbed up against him.

“I Have A Bit More Control This Time Around.” He murmurs as his hands slid over her bottom, squeezing as he shuddered from the pleasure of her teasing.

“Plus I am on birth control love.” She met his teeth with her lips. It felt so amazing each kiss heighten the experience for her. He’d give her a lesson later on how monsters actually reproduced, for now he was focused on sending pleasure through every part of her as the last barriers fell away between them. His fingers memorizing every part of her. 

“I think I remember that night now… fuck how could I forget any bit of it.” She touched his spine and teased it as she kissed him.

“Probably The Pills... You’re So Beautiful...” He murmured before another heated kiss. She returned the kiss and grinded against him. She wanted to feel him.

“I don’t want a one night thing… I want this… Need this… I cried when I woke up alone. Never again.” She muttered between kisses. Her hands began to tease his ribs and lower spine to influence his member. His soul fluttered at her words, his moans of pleasure mingling with hers as he held her close. He never wanted to be alone again either. He leaned into her touch, the magic eagerly responding.

“Please… make me yours this time.” She begged as she met his kiss again. Her hand barely reaching his member but teasing it just the same. He arched into the touch, his soul stuttered. He couldn’t deny her the request... He didn’t want to. He had never been so lost in anyone... like he was was lost in her in that moment. They passionately made love to each other into the early hours and their desires seemed to be subsided for now. She nuzzled against him and pressed a kiss against his neck.

“I would mark you but I won’t until you say you want it too.” He snuggled against her, falling into a restful sleep, the words muddled in his sleepy mind as he drifted off. She found sleep coming to her quickly afterwards. She was his at least in her mind and he was hers. 

The next morning Frisk was still fast asleep when the boys were up. They were running around in their pjs making lots of noise and causing a commotion. Frisk stirred a little bit and nuzzled against Charm before waking up. She smiled at the sight of her lover still there and kissed his chest before kissing his neck chin and finally his teeth. 

“Morning.” He murmured when they broke from the kiss.

“Sounds Like Someone Is Ready For Breakfast.”

“Sounds like it…” She yawned and with a crashing noise Frisk jumped up out of bed and almost ran out of the room naked. She grabbed a shirt and threw it on before running to see what is going on. The two boys were arguing and there was a broken vase. Frisk sighed and started to pick up the broken pieces when the boys started to snicker.

“I see mom’s butt!” Ignatius laughs.

“Big butt!” Cerulean laughed. Frisk realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear and flushed a little bit.

“Very funny guys. Now who broke the vase.”

“He did!” The boys accused each other and Frisk sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

“Time out for both of you then! Go to your rooms!” They both whined.

“We don’t want to!!!”

“Listen To Your Mother.” Charm says from the top of the stairs, he was dressed in a pair of black pants, though he hadn’t bothered with the shirt. He had come to see what the commotion was about.

“Pfffttt… Dad has no shirt…”

“Mom and dad don’t know how to dress!” Once breakfast was done the boys were sent to their rooms to get out of their pjs while Charm went back to the room he’d shared with Frisk to dress and check his phone.

Sanzi: so you didn’t blame me so did everything go okay?

Papzi: No, I Don’t Blame You Brother. Things Went Better Than I Expected.

Sanzi: really? did she bone you or did you bone her ^_~ 😜

Papzi: Really Now Brother... 

Sanzi: yeah you boned her she doesn’t have any bones exposed like you do bro. 

Papzi: SANS!

Sanzi: X3 do i get to see my nephews? and my new sister? 

Papzi: We Are Not Mated... But Yes, I Was Planning An Introduction Later In The Week. There’s Still Much To Get Adjusted To. I Only Just Recently Bought A Home. Give Us Some Time To Settle.

Sanzi: you bought her a home? woah bro is she a gold digger?

Papzi: NO! But I Would Be A Disgrace Of A Father Letting My Boys Grow Up In The Neighborhood You Worked To Get US Out Of.

Sanzi: oh she lived there… damn that place fucking sucks… and i know i did a lot of sucking

Papzi: Yes. I Know... I Had To Kill A Gang The Night We Were There When She Took Me To See The Place She Lived.

Sanzi: you just met her yesterday? shit the gangs must have gotten worse. you did good bro.

Papzi: Four Humans, Three Monsters. They Wanted ‘Protection Fee’ And Were Waving Guns About. Unfortunately I Still Had To Do A Healing.

Sanzi: they deserved to be penetrated by several bones and not in a good way. did one of the kids got hit?

Papzi: It Rained bones. No... Frisk Did. Nothing Serious.

Sanzi: oh you got a frisk so if she would have been … don’t take this bad but she could have loaded.

Papzi: From How She Talks I Don’t Think She Knows About It... If She Even Has The Capability Like Most. She Met Clarissa And Nothing Clicked... And You Know How Clarissa Is.

Sanzi: ahh… yeah she is sweet plus a chatterer...

Papzi: Yes. 

Sanzi: surprised she didn’t put two and two together but i guess she must be distracted by a sexy skeleton. 

Papzi: It Is Possible She’s From Here... Which Might Explain The Lack Of Knowledge.

Sanzi: that does make sense.

Sanzi: do you want me to talk to dr. undyne for heat pills?

Papzi: No Point. I Don’t Really Need Them And They Don’t Work Remember? Although That Has Never Been An Issue For Me... I Just... Don’t Think I Should Rush Into This. She Is A Wonderful Soul... I Just... I Don’t Know... I’ve Never Had Doubts, But I’ve Never Also Had The Thought Of Having A Mate Either.

Sanzi: well. before i met my girl i didn’t think of having a mate either… in fact it was the last thing on my mind but when i got to know her and… it was crazy bro… my soul felt so warm and i wanted to be with her alone.

Papzi: I Guess I Sort Of Just Feel Guilty... 

He would have sent more but his thoughts were broken before he could say anything more to his brother, so he put his phone away and headed into the kitchen.

“Here I made some breakfast. I will get the guys in a moment.” Frisk set the food in front of him as he was chatting away on the phone. It was just pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She pressed her lips against his cheek before heading back to the kitchen. He flushed slightly at the gesture.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Frisk left him alone as the boys “sneaked” under the table bumping into Charm’s feet after he’d sat down at the table.

“SHHH….” Ignatius says.

“It’s Fine. Boys, Out From Under The Table.”

“We are not down here…” Ignatius says as Cerulean giggled. 

“Wait? Did you say the boys are out of their rooms?” 

“Yes. Boys.” He glanced under the table, faintly amused. The boys had blankets on top of them as if that would prevent them to be seen. 

“Your Blankets Do Not Make You Invisible.”

“But Harry Potter wore one and it made him invisible.” Ignatius explained as Cerulean crawled up Charm’s lap and nuzzled up against him.

“That Was Different Son. His Was Enchanted.” 

“Can I sit on your lap too?” Ignatius asked seeing how his brother just abandoned him. 

“Yes, There’s Room For You Both.” He settles his son on one leg to allow the other up. Ignatius crawled up on his lap and both leaned into the nooks of his arms and nuzzled there.

“Dad is warm.” Cerulean replied sleepy. 

“He is super strong! He can hold both of us! He is probably a super hero or something like the Judge!” Ignatius eye light glinted with excitement as he imagined his father saving the day. Charm chuckles.

“No... I Am Not The Judge... But I Know Him.”

“YOU KNOW THE JUDGE!” Ignatius was beyond excited as he stood up on his dad’s lap to look him into his eye lights as Cerulean pushed him a little trying to get comfortable to sleep. 

“Shhh… I am trying to sleep.” 

“What in the world is going on here?” Frisk asks as she came back out with her breakfast. She sighed after she shook her head and began to split her breakfast into two plates for her boys. Kids came before her. 

“I will be back. I will make myself some breakfast.” 

“Nyeh, Just Talking And Yes Son. I Do. He Is A Very Just And Powerful Skeleton. He Is The One The Rest Of Us Answer To.” 

“Wow! You are the coolest dad on earth!!!” Ignatius hugged him tightly as if he hugged him he hugged his hero. Charm chuckled a bit. The plate was set in front of Charm for the boys. The food was already cut up as Frisk went to make herself some food.

“Dad tell me a story about the Judge. Is he as cool as he appears. He protects the weak and is just to all… and he is a skeleton!!! I know because I saw his hand one time.” 

“He Can Be... Hmmm...” He thought a moment about what he could say that would be age appropriate, he settled on the story of the first day for them all here, telling the boy how brave and smart the Judge was to help everyone get settled. He even got Cerulean’s attention as he sat up.

“Did he beat up the bad guy then?” Cerulean asked. 

“Well, Unfortunately That Time The Bad Guy Got Away, But Don’t You Worry About It. There Are A Lot Of Monsters Who Will Keep The Bad One From Gaining What He Wants.” 

“YEAH!!!” Ignatious mumbled as he shoved the pancake pieces into his mouth. Cerulean was munching on the egg getting yolk all over his mouth.

“Judge is so cool. Dad you are so cool!” Cerulean says and Ignatius agreed wholeheartedly. He smiled a little, watching his sons eat. He never thought he’d get the chance to feel the unending love and pride he did at that moment.

“Mom! Can I have OJ?” Ignatius shouts and looks up at dad with pride.

“That means orange juice. Did you know that?” Frisk came over and put a sippy cup of orange juice and in front of both of the boys before running back to the kitchen.

“I Did.” 

“You are so smart!!!” After 10 more minutes Frisk sat at the table with her breakfast with the boys ready to go to have fun. 

“Come on dad let’s play!” 

“Alright.” He gave her a smile as he followed them out to give her some time to eat in peace. She ate her breakfast alone. She didn’t know if she liked it or not. One part liked it as she never had time alone but another part of her felt a little lonely and left out. The boys played Judge and the boys gave the title of the Judge to Charm while the brothers pretend to be his sidekicks fighting off imaginary enemies. He had fun with them until it was time for lunch.

Frisk had prepared lunch. It was just simple grilled cheese sandwiches and apple slices. 

“Gross… the great Iggy does eat such gross things.” Ignatious says definitely before Cerulean smirked and joined in.

“AGREED. It is not worthy of us.” He flipped the plate over and ran off with Ignatious who did the same. Frisk tried to catch the plate but it landed onto the ground breaking sending glass shards everywhere. Frisk picked up the pieces when Charm went to retrieve the boys. She sighs and grabbed her sandwiches as she made two for herself and cut it up for the boys. Frisk was unsure what to do. Charm was not amused. 

“Boys.”

“Oh oh the Judge is coming RUN!” Cerulean screams as the boys giggled running upstairs. He followed them to one of the rooms.

  
“That’s Enough. You Owe Your Mother An Apology.”

“But… but cheese sandwiches are gross… Dad please can we have like pizza or something like that?” Ignatious asked. 

“Yeah pizza!” Cerulean came out of the closet where he hid while Ignatious stayed under the bed.

“That Does Not Excuse Your Behavior. You Are Not Animals. Go Apologize To Your Mother.”

“Nnnnoooooooo… I don’t want to. She doesn’t do any of the fun stuff like you do. Mom wouldn’t do anything like what you did. We like you more.” Cerulean says as Ignatious went over to Charm.

“It’s true. We have fun with you dad. She is borrrriiinnnggg.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“Be That As It May You Will Respect Your Mother And Apologize To Her.” He frowned at them, it was not hard to see why they’d have that impression, but he was not going to raise them without at least being civil to their mother regardless of their age. Even if they didn’t understand what they owed her yet. That would come at a much older age.

“Fine…” The boys went downstairs and sat at the table while Frisk was making herself a new sandwich.

“Sorry mom.” The boys muttered as they poke at the food in front of them. 

“This is gross still.” Cerulean says scooting the food forward.

“You will eat that.” Frisk demands with a stern voice and just to throw a tantrum he tosses the food towards Frisk. She didn’t know how to handle him. 

“Apologize!” 

“I wish dad was my only parent!” 

“You did not just say that to me!” Frisk yells feeling a deep pain as the little boy hid behind Charm. 

“Oh No. You Are NOT Hiding Behind Me Young Man.” He picked him up and set him back in a chair.

“I Am Not A Hiding Spot.”

“Dad, tell her that you are better…” Cerulean says trying to win this argument.

“I Am Not Going To Lie. Especially Not To Your Mother.”

“It is not a lie.” Cerulean says as Ignatious just ate the sandwich quietly. 

“I Am Not Better Than Your Mother.” Charm replied. 

“I am going to go upstairs for a moment Charm.” Frisk could feel herself about to cry and she didn’t want to do it in front of the boys. She hadn’t even had time to really eat herself. 

“I’m sorry mom.” Cerulean said it just because he was forced to but he was only a little kid so right and wrong is still being taught to him. Charm nodded, he understood to a small extent, that she did need some time to gather herself. Frisk left to be alone while Cerulean was confused.

“I said sorry.” Cerulean explains.

“It Doesn’t Matter Quite So Much If You Don’t Mean It. If You Didn’t Want To Eat Something You Could Have Simply Asked For Something Else Rather Than Break A Plate.”

“I’m done. May I play?” Ignatious asked. The plate was empty and he did eat everything there. 

“Go Ahead Ignatius.” Charm had noticed at least one of the twins hadn’t made a scene.

“She never gives us what we want. I want pizza!” 

“What You Want And What You Need, Son, Can Be Two Very Different Things.” 

“Mom, is just being mean if the Judge was here he would hit her.” 

“Your Mother Is Not Being Mean And The Judge Wouldn’t Do Such A Thing. One Cannot Simply Get Everything They Want By Demanding It. That Is Not How Things Work. Even Asking Cannot Guarantee That You Will Get What You Want Because Sometimes It’s Simply Not Possible. Those Who Get What They Want Often Earn It By Proving They Are Worth It, Not By Making A Mess Or Fussing.”

“Nuh uh… you can do it all. Mom just doesn’t love us. She is evil and boring.” 

“On The Contrary, I Cannot And Your Mother Loves You More Than You Realize. You Hurt Her By Saying Such Things Without Realizing It, Your Anger Makes You The Bad Guy Here.” Charm wasn’t backing down on this.

“I am the bad guy? I hurt her? I… I am not bad… I am good. Mom… says I am…” Cerulean’s mind started to work as it started to make sense.

“Is the Judge going to hurt me?” 

“No. The Judge Doesn’t Deal With Children, That Is Me And Your Mother’s Job.”

“I am sorry Dad… I didn’t mean to I just wanted pizza. See I will eat my food…” He ate the remains of the food on his plate. 

“I Know You Don’t Mean To, When Your Mother Comes Back You Need To Make Amends. How You Do So Is Up To You.”  After a couple of minutes Frisk came downstairs. She looked tired. The moment Cerulean saw Frisk he went over and hugged her.

“I am sorry mom. I love you.” Frisk smiled softly before hugging him back. She knew he was a good boy but she wished the words wouldn’t replay in her head over and over again. Charm was watching the two play from the couch when she’d come back down. He didn’t say anything as he just watched the two out of the corner of one socket, pleased that the boy understood somewhat. 

“Go ahead and go play.” Frisk muttered and he left to go to Charm as she sat on the couch herself.

“Dad let’s play! Please! Please!” 

“Perhaps In A Bit, I Want To Speak With Your Mother For A Moment. Go Play With Your Brother.”

“Okay!” Cerulean tagged Ignatious and the two began to play tag leaving them alone. 

“Play That OUTSIDE In The Backyard Boys!” He calls as they run off.

“OKAY!” The door slammed identifying that the boys ran out. Charm scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her gently while the boys played. Tears escaped her eyes as she felt that the boys wouldn’t see her at her weakest.

“I know they don’t mean it. I know… it just hurts. It used to be the three of us and I was their whole world and now… I am nothing. I couldn’t provide anything like this.”

“You Aren’t Nothing.” He says softly holding her close.

“They Just Don’t Understand Yet How Wonderfully Strong You Are.”

“Do you mean that? I feel you are a natural at this and that I could do better.”

“I Do And I Can’t Imagine Being A Natural At It... I Have No Idea How To Deal With Children... I Just Have To Try...”

“You are. The boys adore you and listen to you. Which I am beyond happy for you and the boys because this is good. I know they don’t really realize how things were and that one day they will appreciate the sacrifices I made.”

“Some Day. I Think They At Least Are Able To Understand The Consequences Of Their Actions.” 

“The Judge helped me there. The comic book I found I used to help show them about right and wrong. I kinda made it child friendly by putting stickers over the more violent scenes but it was their favorite book.” She nuzzled against him wrapping her arms around him.

“Thank you for being so sweet to me.” He smiled a little.

“You Deserve A Little Sweetness After All You’ve Had To Do These Past Years.”

“I did what I had to for our family. It was important and I want them to have a life like this…”

“I Understand.” 

“Since we have a moment alone… I wanted to say last night was ummm… magical.” She flushed deeply as she stayed near him. He flushed as well. He might be a master at his profession, but that didn’t mean he was immune to her words.

“I ummm… was I satisfying?” She knew a little bit about heats and how they can affect sexual appetites.

“More Than.”

“You are not just saying that because you are trying to make me happy right?” It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him but he was more of an expert than she was though.

“Not Just Because Of That. I Am A Professional.” 

“I know… that is why I wanted to make sure I had satisfied you because you definitely satisfied me.” She had a deep flush as she said that.

“I Have Not Enjoyed Such A Time Like That Before That I Can Recall.”

“I like the idea that I make you that … happy.” She said the last part in a seductive tone. 

“You Do.”

“You make me very happy… not just because of THAT but because you stepped up as a father and you treated me like a normal person. I don’t get that… and you are also really hot too.” 

“Well... I Respect What You’ve Done.” 

“Is that all between us is respect?”

“I... I Am Not Sure Entirely.” 

“It is okay. I understand you love the boys. That probably translated into feelings for me.”

“Well, Yes, I Am Not Sure Though Entirely What Is Between Us. I Don’t Ever Remember Feeling Anything Like This.”

“You probably just feel gratitude for showing love to the boys.”  He shook his head, he knew what gratitude was; this wasn’t that.

“I don’t know what you feel then. It isn’t a race either. I will be here to help you in any way I can.” 

“I Appreciate That While I Sort This Out.”

“What should we do about the boys? About work? What roles should we be for the kids?”

“Hmm, Well If We Need Help With The Boys So We Can Work, There Is The Daycare.” 

“That could work. You will be going back to… your job. I hope you would respect me enough not to tell me anything personal about your work if you decide to continue that… line of work.”

“Well, That Will Depend, But Of Course I Won’t.”

“That depends on what?” Frisk looked up into his eye lights. There was a little bit of hope there as she asked.

“If What You Said Holds True... I Won’t Need That. If I Have You...” He flushed a little. She smiled and leaned up and kissed him lovingly and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the kiss gently, even if he didn’t fully understand what was going on for the moment, he still embraced it. She took what he said to a deeper meaning and was moved as she progressed to kissed him. 

“Ewww… mom and dad are kissing!” Cerulean exclaims as Ignatious joins him and makes at face too.

  
“Gross.” Charm chuckled into the kiss before pulling back to look over at his boys.

“You Know What This Means... They Must Be Jealous. So We’ll Just Have To Give Them Kisses Too.” He released her to go after the boy closest to him. 

“No no no no… gross… kisses are gross…” Cerulean says while Ignatious climbed on their laps and gave kisses willingly.  Charm targeted Cerulean while Frisk was occupied by Ignatious.

“Oh No You Don’t, You’re Getting Your Kisses.” He says, his tone is playful as he chases after the boy.

“Nnnnoooo!” The boy was laughing as he ran from his dad.

“I love you.” Frisk says to Ignatious as Ignatious says back.


	13. Chapter 13

“I love you.” Charm cornered him and scooped him up, peppering the boy’s face with kisses.

“Hehe… I love you dad.” Cerulean returned a kiss or two.

“Love You Too Son.” He carried him back over to Frisk.

“Okay, Time To Swap.” 

“Oh I get it.” Frisk pulled Charm’s arm to pull him down and kissed him sweetly and briefly. 

“Got To Share The Love.” He grins, his eye lights bright from the brief kiss before he swaps the boys and peppers Ignatious with some kisses.

“I love you Charm.” Frisk says meaning every word before getting Cerulean. Charm flushed. She peppered Cerulean with kisses.

“No! I love mom! You can’t love my mom!” Cerulean hugged Frisk being possessive and covered her in kisses. 

“And Just Why Not?” Charm seemed amused by the boy.

“Because I love her the most! I am her favorite guy.” 

“Nuh uh I am her favorite guy!” Ignatious protested. 

“Your Mother Loves You Both Equally As I Do. And What I Feel For Your Mother Is Not The Same That You Do.” He wasn’t sure about this love thing... he’d need to talk to his brother first... but later.

“If you don’t love mom… you… don’t?” Cerulean asked and Frisk rolled her eyes.

“There Are Different Kinds Of Feelings Son. It Will Be Easier To Understand When You’re Older.”

“Don’t make me kiss you…" She teased Cerulean and he squirmed. It seemed to distract him from the subject.

“Dad, I love you.” Ignatious said hugging him.

“I am glad you found us. Don’t get lost again okay?” 

“Sweetie he wasn’t-“ She wasn’t sure how to explain this so that they wouldn’t sound like the bad guys in the story. 

“I Won’t Get Lost Again Son. I’m Only Sorry I Wasn’t Able To Find You Again Sooner.” He glanced over at Frisk, he didn’t think they would understand and didn’t really need to know the truth at such an age. 

“It is okay dad. I love you and forgive you.” The boy wrapped his arm around Charm’s neck showing unconditional love.

“Thank You.” He nuzzled against the boy in his arms. Frisk smiled and an idea came to her.

“Tomorrow we should get a family photo. How does that sound? Maybe we can even hire someone from a department store to take the photo too?” She was still thinking of her small budget. 

“If Memory Serves There Is A Photo Studio In The Mall. I Believe My Brother And Some Cousins Hired Them For Wedding Photos.”

“That would be a really awesome gift…” She muttered thinking of a nice photo of the four of them, framed, and displayed.

“After That Maybe We Can See If My Brother Is Off Work And Visit Him.”

“That would be fun. Do you guys want to meet your uncle?”

“We have an uncle? What is an uncle?” Cerulean proceeds to ask.

“Well, He’s My Brother. Thus That Makes Him Your Uncle. It Is His Title For You In The Family.”

“You have a brother like me?” Ignatious asks.

“Sort Of, He Is Older Than I Am. We Were Not Born At The Same Time.” 

“Woah… is he taller than you then? If he is he will be like a giant thing!” Ignatious exclaimed.

“Nyeh, Actually No. I’m The Tall One.” 

“Mom’s buddies were tall too!” Frisk flushed at Cerulean exposing her ex-boyfriend details.

“Hehe… well everyone is taller than you buddy.” Frisk says as smooth as she could.

“No Doubt There.” He smiled a little. The good thing about being in real estate was that while you were on call, like a doctor, it meant you didn’t have to be in an office regularly. A couple minutes later Frisk’s phone went off. It was an old flip phone but it did the job. She went and set her son onto the couch and retrieve her phone. She grabbed the phone to answer it. 

“No, I-” 

“But … yes… alright” Frisk rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was her “boss”. 

“Something Up?” 

“My boss…” She hung up the phone and continued to talk.

“She is my former “landlord” and “boss” at the same time. Umm… Come with me I should tell you more about her.” 

“We Should Find Someone To Watch The Boys First.”

“You wanted to introduce the boys to your brother.” 

“Not Yet, Let’s Take Them To The Daycare For Now. I Don’t Quite... Trust Him Around Children Without Supervision Yet.” 

“Okay… Come on boys let’s get… Where did Cerulean go?” 

“He says he is going to hide in dad’s bed.” Ignatius says as he tries to read a magazine unfortunately it was upside down. Frisk went upstairs to retrieve her son. Charm could hear some giggling from the closet nearby and Ignatius had a smirk as he sat on the couch.

“And Just Which Bed Does He Think Is Mine?” He asks, looking at Ignatius. 

“The… one you sleep on?” Cerulean continued to giggle as Frisk cursed lightly upstairs.

“Cerulean! Where ARE YOU? This is NOT FUNNY!” Hearing that Charm picked him up and headed upstairs to help look.

“Which One Son?” He went into the room nearby, he wasn’t sure which room he had heard the giggling from though he had heard it. 

“I think you stay there…” Ignatious says pointed at the guest room and was giggling himself now. Charm frowned slightly but went into the room and looked around. The giggling of Cerulean was distant now so he knew that Ignatious was lying. So Charm left that room and tried another that was closer by.

“Dad… he is downstairs.” He semi whispers to him. 

“You Said He Was Going To Hide In A Bed.” Charm replied, but went downstairs.

“I said that because we were playing hide and seek. He is there!” Ignatius pointed at the closet in the room next to the living room. 

“I See. Next Time Maybe Make Sure Everyone Wants To Play.” It was a broom closet.

“Sorry dad, you mad?” Cerulean was inside and was giggling as Frisk was tearing about the rooms. 

“A Little, Come On Out, Your Mother Is More Worried Than I Am Trying To Find You.”

“TADAH!!! You found me!” Cerulean came out of the closet. 

“Frisk He’s Down Here!” Charm calls.

“Really? … I am coming. We need to hurry. She hates it when I am late… I hope she doesn’t get mad.” Frisk came down and glared at the boys who hid behind Charm. 

“Will you help me?”

“Yup.” He picked up the boys and got them into the car for the short drive to the daycare, it was close, but not close enough to walk at this hour. Frisk was beyond stressed as they drove to the daycare. She was tapping her toe in the car. Charm saw the boys off to Clarissa easy enough then returned to the car.

“Okay, now for 'work.' Can you take me by my old place?” He nodded and they headed off. She was not looking forward to seeing her. As they arrived a Toriel with a dress with ripped up edges and a cigarette hanging from her mouth was waiting for her.

“Why Am I Not Surprised It’s You?” Charm says the moment he sees her.

“Fucking hell Charm. Long time no see. Come by to do some work again?” 

“Don’t Give Me That. You Know I Stopped Working That District Because Of The Violence And Lack Of Pay.” 

“Speaking of lack of pay…” As Frisk made it up to her she was slapped by Toriel.

“BITCH, I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE 10 MINUTES AGO. You MADE me WAIT.” That was a bad move. Charm didn’t hesitate to grab her soul and slam her into the nearest wall.

“One Word. I DARE You.” He murmurs, it was as close to a growl as anyone had ever likely heard from him as he glared at the goat monster. A bit of blood dripped out of her mouth as she smirked.

“Bodyguard?” 

“None Of Your Business.” Frisk held her cheek where she slashed with her claws when she got slapped. 

“You Treat Everyone This Way It’s No Wonder No One Wants To See Your Trashy Ass.” He replies in a low tone.

“I still get more ass than you. Your clients are leaving to me lately.” 

“Only Because I Found Better They’re Stuck With Your Garbage.” 

“It will be this… person’s garbage now. That is her new job if she wants to pay off that debt she owes me.” 

“Find Another Target, Or Sleeping In A Trash Bin Will Be The Least Of Your Worries.” 

“Why everyone loves innocent ones… they pay extra for that.” 

“Which Is Why They Don’t Want Hags Like You. I Won’t Say It Twice.” A fireball pushed Charm back as Toriel growls back at him. He summoned bones as a defense, the bones scorched by it but he wasn’t hurt.

“I will destroy you where you stand. Your brother paid me off once but it doesn't mean that now the deal is good.” Charm smirked.

“I Guess Now I Don’t Have A Reason To Hold Back Then Do I? Because My Brother Was The Only Thing Standing Between You And Me.”

“Guys d-” A ring of fire appeared around Frisk.

“Girl you best know your place. Once I win I will get rid of those brats and I will have the best worker known to man.” 

A ring of bones shot up in front of the fire. Then a shadow fell across the trio from behind Frisk, it was too hard for Frisk to tell what it was between the ring of fire and the bones that were separating her from the fire, but it was large. Whatever it was. 

“You Should Have Bargained When You Had The Chance.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“Why do you give two fucks about this bitch?” Toriel summoned several fire balls. 

There was no answer, the next sound was a loud whine and a blast that, if monsters left physical evidence behind... would have left Toriel in the opposing wall of the room that had just been blasted. It was large enough that the only thing left in that room of the wall the other monster had previously been in front of, was some blackened carpet and metal support beams that looked like they’d give way if someone touched them.

“Charm! Charm! PLEASE BE OKAY!” Frisk yells as she couldn’t see what was happening.

“It’s Fine... Though I Should Have Sent Her Into An Open Field First... Ugh..” The shadow had vanished and the rest of the magic that had surrounded Frisk did as well. It was hard to even see the dust in the aftermath. Frisk stumbled over to Charm to hold him. 

“Good Riddance To Old Trash.”

“T-thank god you are okay.” He gently wrapped his arms around her.

“Are You Alright?” 

“I am fine.” She looked up at him, the slashes across her face were fairly shallow. He sighs, holding a hand gently to her face to heal the cuts.

“I really am fine.” Frisk took his hand that was healing her face as she smiled softly up at him.

“Yes, But Can’t Have You Coming Home To The Boys With Cuts. They Notice Those Sorts Of Things. Can’t Have Them Worrying About Us Now.” He smiled a little.

“I know and you will heal me but don’t blame yourself. You saved me. You are the hero.” 

“She Had It Coming For A While. Just Don’t Say Anything To Anyone. My Brother Would Have A Fit.”

“Yeah, she has a lot of connections around here.” 

“Eh, That’s Hardly What Worries Me.” 

“She been recruiting others lately for this apple as well. Whatever that means.” 

“Apple? It... Wouldn’t Happen To Be A Golden Apple Would It?” 

“It is probably drug slur… golden apple golden paradise… it makes sense.” 

“No... This Is A Lot More Serious... We Need To Talk To My Brother. Now.” He pulled out his phone.

Papzi: We Need To Meet. Now. Code Gold.

“What? Why? Ow… Charm… you are pulling a little too hard.” Charm was pulling her to the car as fast as he could. She had no idea what was going on. 

“Sorry. I Don’t Know My Own Strength Sometimes.” He released her.

“I didn’t realize this was so important.” 

“Not Many Do.” He got into the car, starting it up as he patiently waited for her to get situated before he drove them to a park. There was a group of skeletons there, not just one.

“There is a lot of you… out there. Cousins right?” 

“Truthfully... Cousins Is Stretching It.” There were some others with the skeletons too.

“hey charm, the hell is this all about?” One calls, he was dressed in a red shirt and black shorts with a black jacket, he also had a gold tooth.

“watch the language red!” A shorter version of said skeleton with multicolored eyes says before the one next to him can. The multicolored eyed skeleton was the shortest one there, his mate nearby. He looked like he’d been painting with how he was dressed and splattered in paint. The other skeleton near him was dressed in blue. 

“OH look a new Frisk!” Smartie says with a pair of new glass that look like stars and a tie dye shirt and blue jean shorts.

“I will just stay in the back…” Frisk muttered to Charm as she clung to his arm feeling very exposed.

“I’m Afraid Dear You’ll Need To Do More Than That.” 

“hey, see you found a sweetheart of your own. she’s a looker.” Another, short skeleton approached, he was wearing a purple crop top with a set of leather pants and a skeleton belt buckle. His eye lights were only a different shade or two off from Charm’s own.

“is she the one you told us about that had kids?” Red asked looking at Frisk noticing no kids with her.

“Yes. I Wasn’t Going To Bring Them With Us. I Have More Sense Than That Red. Hello Brother, Roxie. I See That Blue, Ink And Smartie Are Here. Although I’m Surprised Risk Didn’t Join Us.”

“Hey Charm.” Roxie replies, she was wearing a loose white t-shirt that looked like it belonged in the 90s and some blue jeans.

“I am here… the baby is just sucking the life from me.” Risk replies as she stood up from the bench for a moment. 

“Ah, Of Course.”

“W-why is there so many of me…” Frisk asked looking around as she mutters this to Charm. It was like she never noticed before until this moment. 

“I’ll Explain Later. It’s A Long Story. Everyone Here Though Needs To Know What You Do About The Apple.” 

“Error, come on… we have to pretend we give a shit.” Puppet says. 

“f-fine. a-all this fuss over some f-fruit.” Error replies. 

“not just any fruit... sorry i’m a bit late.”

“THERE YOU ARE BROTHER!” The skeleton in blue waved him over.

“If we leave now… can I pretend this never happened?” Frisk asked Charm in a hushed tone.

“No, I’m Afraid This Is Rather Important. Like, Life Changing Type Of Important.” After that, no one else said anything, just sort of looking at her.

“Uhh… I was at my house… and… my former boss was looking for more recruits for sexual things and to find a golden fruit… I thought it was some kind of drug. Golden apple.” 

“did she say anythin’ specific?” The lanky skeleton in an orange hoodie asked.

“like where to look or something?”

“Uhh… I am feeling really, really nervous… and being surrounded is making me feel really claustrophobic.” 

“chick, we need to know the facts! this is life or death!” Red explains.

“At Least Give Her Some Room! Come On Now.” Charm says, giving a shooing motion. Most of the group steps back a few paces. 

“And You’re Not Helping Red.”

“what? i am saying as it is?” Frisk was shaking from nerves as she had no idea what was going on.

“what he means is ya don’t have to add pressure.” Stretch says, looking over at Red who just sort of rolled his eye lights.

“i don’t want her to take this lightly either.” 

“Making Her More Nervous Though By Saying Everything Now Won’t Get Us Anything. And That Boss Was YOUR Toriel.”

“we all dealt with a chara or frisk that lied to us… might as well put the fear of skeletons in her… wait WHAT?” Red continued.

“Good Riddance To That Trash, But That Is The Fact Now Lay Off.”

“oh man, don’t tell me you had a run in with her...” Stretch groans.

“In A Manner Of Speaking.” Frisk was trying to speak but the skeletons kept interrupting her thoughts and words. She would open her mouth but another would speak over her. 

“c-can ya a-all just s-s-shut up for five minutes?” Error interjected, making the others go silent.

“She… mentioned that there was a high reward and that it involved a password and interview.” None of them seemed to know what she meant by that though. The tension seemed to all but disappear though, the atmosphere shifting.

“I was going to do the job… and I got the address where I was supposed to go.” 

“May I see this address?” A new voice says from behind her, the voice is soft, the warmth given off is like having a drink of coco on a cold winter’s evening. Everyone else is dead silent.

“Sure… but the paper is weird look.” She let go of the paper and the message disappeared and the moment he touched it… it caught on fire. The figure sighed and snuffed the fire in his hand. He was wearing a black cloak. The only real visible thing was his hand.

“It is about 8 blocks from the radio station… I umm… remembered the address… I am used to clients pulling stunts like this.” 

“This is no stunt. It’s my brother’s work. You were fortunate. You don’t want to be in the middle of this war.”

“W-war? Nobody mention any war. Charm you are not joining this war are you?” She looked at Charm with deep concern. Charm was silent.

“Everyone, see what you can find. You know how to get a hold of me if necessary. Charm, bring the lady with you please.” 

“I am sorry. I know nothing else.” Charm picked up the subtle clue of her putting something in her pocket. Charm gave her a strange look but picked her up and followed the other who took them down an alleyway.

“C-charm… why are you carrying me?” 

“Because this ride is a little bumpy.” The other replies. In the shadows of the alleyway a portal appeared and the two headed in.

“I don’t w-want to go… please…” Frisk begged Charm.

“It’s Fine, He Won’t Hurt Us.” Charm reassures. 

“I … I used to d-drop stuff off at N-nightmares… never talked to him… just left stuff.” 

“Then you know of my brother.” Was the response, the portal had taken them into a living room. The figure turned to them both and pushed back his hood. For the moment the place was mostly empty, save for them.

“SHIT!” Frisk thought she had at least a moment of privacy with Charm. She didn’t expect him to just walk through the portal and have her exposed like this. 

“Y-yes… I did…” She put her hand into her pocket and retrieved a special key. A pair of golden eyes met hers, he gave her a small smile.

“My name is Dream.”

“F-frisk… I am guessing you want my key he made for me. It allows you to enter any building. I … I had to live… I did .... what I had to.” 

“For now, keep the key. It might be useful later, but I have a feeling that the key itself is about as safe guarded as that page was. Nightmare isn’t one to take chances. He wouldn’t let just anyone have a key.”


	15. Chapter 15

“He made me do a blood bond, if the key is taken from me because I just gave it away or … by force it will slowly kill me.” 

“Yes, I imagine he’d do something like that.”

“It stays near me at all times but I was hoping to return it today… I was running late because my son was playing a game and all hell broke loose. I haven’t really worked with him for awhile now. I can’t say anything further… I won’t my children’s lives are on the line and I won’t get them dusted because of this.” 

“While I understand your concern... unfortunately he isn’t going to take that key back.” 

“I see.” Frisk glanced up at Charm with concern it wasn’t only that. She feared if Nightmare would find out about this the boys would be targets.

“If anything stopping you from doing so likely kept from any... consequences.” 

“...”

“I imagine you were told about the apple, in hopes you would join the hunt to find me.” 

“... Please Charm…” 

“I’m Not Sure What You’re Asking.” 

“No doubt you followed me here to explain things.” He gestured for them to sit. Charm had put her down at some point while Dream was talking.

“I didn’t want to be here.” Frisk explained.

“I imagine you want no part of this, but unfortunately you got yourself into it. Even more so when you decided to align yourself with the opposing side without realizing it.” 

“I know but I can’t speak more of this… I need to go.” Her arm was starting to burn and she didn’t know why. 

“Charm you can do what you want, my sons come first.” 

“Well, you don’t need to say anything.” He sighed a bit. 

“That brother of mine. Always up to something.” He walked over to her and placed a hand on her head, murmuring something that sounded like Latin. The spell fighting off the secondary influence magic.

“First things first. My brother likely mentioned an apple. It’s not an ordinary apple. It is under my protection. The last Golden Apple, it holds good dreams and hopes. without it there would only be despair and nightmares. No one would be happy.” 

“Great… that sounds… awful…” Frisk didn’t want to be there and just wanted to be home. 

“Yes, I’m aware. also, if you haven’t noticed. Most of those skeletons looked similar.”

“I noticed… it is baffling.” She seemed to be keeping the conversation to a minimum. Frisk was getting upset with Charm the longer they were there. She wanted to leave but he wouldn’t allow her to go.

“I don’t know what you want to me tell you if you expect me to be this unexpected answer to your problems I am not. I have had a long day… and I want to go home NOW! I don’t like this… I don’t like this secretive stuff. I got out because of my kids and now I am being tugged in because ...” Her hand started to twitch before she mentioned the words. She got up and walked to the door of the cabin and walked out. She was unsure where she was but she knew she didn’t want to be there. Charm sighed.

“Guess she doesn’t want help... well, I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do if she refuses to hear me out. Here. This at least will ensure the safety of your children.”

“I Appreciate The Attempt.” Dream nods.

“Good luck with them.” Charm only nods. Frisk was nowhere to be found when he stepped outside. He was not surprised in the least and Dream opened a portal for him to the address he gave.

  
  


Meanwhile…

“Nightmare… Mr. Nightmare…” Evella says looking at a monitor. 

“Master?” 

“what is it?”

“I tracked one of your underlings removing a spell. It sounded the alarm. Oh my you cheating on me with another Frisk?”

“what are you talking about?” 

“It is an older spell before I was here. I being the jealous type kept track of your spells… your magic specifically. Shall I show you my new magic trick love?”

“trick? have you be rifling through those dusty books again?”

“Yes! They are so much fun! Come here and look!” She opened a small portal to shove a snow globe through to her mate. He stared at the snow globe. What the heck was that?

Inside the snow globe was a cold Frisk inside. She didn’t know how she got there but there she was. He picked up the globe. 

“hmmm, the globe prison. been a while since i’ve bothered with that.”

“Nightmare… I swore I didn’t s-say a w-word… please don’t hurt my family.”

“oh it’s not me you need thank for this.” He set her on a table.

“That curse was lifted by your brother love. Happy anniversary gift.” 

“i see. so he came out of hiding just for you.... wonder what makes you so special.”

“I didn’t ask him to remove it. I swear…”

“no one ever does. stop acting like i’m going to throw you across the room.” His tone was flat. He was in no mood to deal with some prisoner who was going to do nothing but beg and whine.

“Yes sir.” She sat down in the snow and tried to stay warm.

  
  
  
  
  


Charm picked up his boys from the daycare. He hoped she would return, for them at least... For the time being he had to cook them the evening meal. When she didn’t show up that evening it was getting a little concerning. The boys asked where she was and why she wasn’t home.

“I Don’t Know. She Did Not Tell Me Anything.” He wasn’t going to say she just ran off on him.

“Mom… never leaves us alone… this long…” Cerulean began to cry and soon Ignatious as well.

“No, I Imagine It Must Be Important.” It was the only answer he had for them. He honestly didn’t know. He just hoped she knew what she was doing. He spent the rest of the night consoling them until they fell asleep from exhaustion. He asked everyone on his contact list if they had seen her. No one had. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile…

“Just let me go… I have nothing you want.” Frisk pleaded as Chara came up to the snow globe.

“Fun gift… can I play with it?” Her finger danced on top of the glass scaring Frisk to death. 

“no. evella is the only one who gets to play with it. she’s her prisoner. take it up with her.” Nightmare replied, not seeming to care one way or the other, he was checking his phone. 

“Fine! I like her anyways. That mate of yours can actually punch, unlike some of these wimps here.”

  
  
  


The next day Frisk still didn’t show up nor the following day. When he wasn’t working, Charm spent time looking, while the twins were occupied at the daycare. He wasn’t sure where she could be and he asked everyone he met, but there was no luck. The boys were beside themselves with worry and often ask Charm about their mother. He had no answers for them. 

  
  


It wouldn’t be until almost a month and a half later when a reset would happen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Elsewhere..

“well, this fucking sucks.” Red grumbled. He’d been in the middle of something, a game of cards actually.

“What happened?” Risk asked as she found herself holding a dirty diaper. 

“someone loaded.” 

“Oh no… how far back did we go?”

“dunno yet, lemme see.” He checked his phone.

“Shit… we have to do extra months of diapers again… wait wasn’t this right when we got that text about the Apple?” The only reason she kind of remembered this moment was because she was upset that she didn’t have spare diapers.

“i dunno... maybe. i wasn’t exactly paying attention to the date.”

“We are out of diapers because someone bet our clean ones with Classic… remember now?”

“i’ll pick up some more instead of going to this then, i ain’t relivin’ the same damn day.” He teleported.

Meanwhile…

Frisk was back to holding her son before she got a call from her boss. This time however… she just sat there frozen as tears just came down her face. She was shaking and couldn’t move.

“Are... You Okay?” Charm seemed confused. She’d been perfectly fine a moment ago.

“Mom… you are back!” The boys hugged her unaware that time went back but was glad to have there mom.

“What Are You Talking About? She Didn’t Go Anywhere.”

“She was gone dad! Don’t you remember?” It was then Charm got a text.

Sanzi: i think your frisk did a load or some other frisk did.

“Remember What? She’s been Here The Whole Time.” 

“No dad! She was gone!!” Cerulean was very certain of this as both of the boys clung to her tightly as she wept. 

“I Think You’ve Just Had A Nightmare Of Some Sort, She Hasn’t Been Gone From The House At Least In The Last Hour.” 

“I was… I was in a Nightmare…” Charm just gave her a strange look, this was odd. Were all humans this strange when it came to nightmares?

“I need to talk to Classic…” She heard that name. Chara seemed to hate him the most as she often tortured her.

“Hmmm, Well I Can Try, But No Promises.” He pulled out his phone and tapped the contacts. She just sat there and shook as her boys did all they could to comfort her.


	16. Chapter 16

LP: Not Sure What To Say Other Than A Frisk I Met Wants To Talk To You??

Classic: ok. where are you?

Charm sent him the address.

Classic: got it.

“I love you boys more than life itself you know that right.” Frisk muttered as she held them close. 

“I am so sorry I was gone so long. I missed you three so much.” She was too distracted to notice the bracelets they wore. There was a knock on the door. Charm went over and opened it.

“Hello!”

“that’s not how you reply to a knock knock joke.” 

“Please Don’t Start Classic.” 

“c’mon charm... where’s that suaveness?” Charm groaned at the joke.

“W-who’s there?” Frisk replies weakly. 

“shirley.”

“Shirley who?” She wiped away her tears as the boys looked at Classic with a strange look.

“shirley we can figure this out together.” Charm just groans while Classic comes in, hands in a blue blazer, beneath that was a navy polo and he had on black slacks and pink fuzzy slippers.

“Hehe…” She began to bawl again. She felt so weak and pathetic as her boys try to rally her up.

“hey kiddos, why don’t you go play while i try and find out why your mom is upset?” 

“Will she be back when we come back?” Cerulean asked.

“i hope so.” The kids exchange looks before they begrudgingly left.

“I tried to… I tried to leave but they wouldn’t. I am cursed.”

“you know what she’s talking about?” Charm shook his head. She lifted her sleeve before she mentioned.

“Nightmare lives…” Her flesh turned red as it started to burn.

“okay, i get it. right... that’s a binding curse.”

“Dream removed the curse by Nightmare's m- ahhhhh…” Her flesh burned again.

“yeah... i can sense his magic. better not talk about them.” 

“I wanted to leave from Dream because I wanted to protect my family and… they caught me… put me into a snow globe of sorts and then… Chara tortured me… for what seemed like an eternity.”

“of course they did. you probably ran out before he could protect you. you’re just lucky you’re a red soul or you’d be toast and your boys would be orphans. before you ask... you’re not the first one to run out on him thinking you’re doing the right thing and paying the price for it.” 

“So I am not only stupid but I did it for nothing… the doctor was right. I should have given them up for adoption they would have been safer.”

“doubtful. in fact, you saying that means you don’t have a clue what’s going on... so you didn’t stop to listen to him then either did you?” 

“To Dream or to him… because all I heard was a war that I didn’t want any part of because I have kids to worry about.”

“to dream, because i seriously doubt nightmare would have explained anything. as for not having any part of it... well, that curse proves you’re too late for that. you stuck your foot into this war.” 

“He said that you guys look alike and that he wants to destroy dreams… I just want to have a normal life… with my kids and want to get married…”

“it’s not just dreams, but a literal embodiment of everything good in this world. like it or not, you stuck yourself smack dab into the middle of this by associating with nightmare and accepting his terms.”

“It was before I was pregnant… well actually I found out I was pregnant about a week later so I guess I was… shit… Can I just get a hug and someone saying they understand or something?”

“and you didn’t think that asking for a blood oath was too much to ask? that it wasn’t... i dunno. a red flag that you should maybe stay away?” Well, she got the hug... at least, from Charm.

“I was stupid okay! I barely survived out there.”

“actually, you loaded... so you _didn’t_ survive kiddo. they killed you.”

“I meant before… but yes… I … I didn’t think I would survive it… She was cutting me slowly, up my arms and legs to see how many cuts it would take before I bled out.”

“look, arguing the stupidity about accepting blood oaths is pretty useless at this point. and i imagine she did, he probably has the worst of us gathered by now. at any rate there’s nothing i can do for you. i can’t lift that curse. only dream can do that and he’s who knows where.”

“I know… I need you to put me in a separate world so that they can’t find my family.”

“hate to break it to you, but i can’t do that. we all lost that ability when we got here. those of us who had it anyway.” 

“T-that sucks… Charm didn’t even know I was gone… but the boys did.”

“yeah... only a select few of us remember loads and resets. i imagine his brother is fumin’ about now. it has to do with our past, where we come from. that dictates who remembers and who doesn’t.”

“I made everyone mad too?” She felt more and more depressed by the moment. She had been tortured for over a month and the only comfort she got was someone telling her she fucked up big time.

“we lost over a month’s time. some aren’t going to be happy about it. i personally don’t care because i’ve been through so many i’m numb to it now. if you’re lookin’ for someone to sugar coat the truth for you then you asked the wrong skeleton.”

“Good I am glad you are numb to it… I am glad you didn’t have to suffer a month of doing menial tasks again while I was being tortured. Go… I thought you would understand my pain but you don’t.”

“considering i’ve been busted up more times than i care to count... yeah, i understand it. but i’m not going to baby you when you ran from someone who was trying to help you. and i don’t even know if he will appear again.”

“How was I supposed to know? I found out about you guys just that day! Never mind you already judged me as a fool and an idiot.”

“he lifted the curse didn’t he? if that isn’t a sure sign of ‘i’m here to help.’ i don’t know what is. and i never said i was judging you, just the idiotic actions.”

“We can do this back and forth and we both know in our minds we are taking a side. Mine was the side I thought was right at that moment where I put my family first. It was wrong obviously… because I died for it.”

“the only thing wrong was acting without thinking first. that’s what got you into trouble. as it is you don’t need to worry about the twins. they’ll be fine. it seems dream managed at least that.”

“Good… I imagine soon I will be gone again and tortured again and die again and tortured again and die again…” 

“if you’re determined to make the same mistakes over and over... sure. and knowing chara... it’ll be different each time.”

“For someone who tells a corny joke… you don’t pull any punches. Not even a little...”

“considering i’ve been killed every possible way there is to kill someone... it’s pointless to pull punches when things are seriously on the line. because whether or not you put yourself in that situation over and over again... this war is going to just drag on until it finally comes to a head and our two sides finally clash.”

“Do you have any children?”

“does it matter? because the outcome of this war will decide what kind of future ANY child is going to have.”

“I just wanted you to understand where I was coming from. I plan on doing your stupid tasks now but I wanted someone to understand…”

“i’m not saying i don’t. but i ain’t the skeleton who is going to be around to baby someone for a mistake they made. i’ve got too much on the line, too much is at stake to cater to just one life that made an error.”

“Fine go I thought you wanted information about your stupid Apple but fuck it. I don’t even know how to contact his stupid brother. I wanted to keep away because somehow he can find me and if he can find me he can find his brother. The one that is supposedly going to save the day.”

“chances are you can’t give it if you’re cursed. also, he can’t find dream. you under estimate the powers that are clashing. big time. but if that’s all you want i’ll get out of your hair.”

“He can’t look at it but you can as long as I hold the note.” The note was in her pocket like it was before.

“if you mean the address, we know where he’s at. it’s a matter of just dealing with him.”

“Not just the address… but according to his mate… she can track this… his magic.”

“i imagine she can try, but i doubt she can succeed. she’s not as powerful as she would like to think herself to be.”

“You wanted to set a t r a p this might be how you do it.”

“not up to me. but i’ll pass the message along.”

“I don’t know the groups or anything all I heard how Classic is the worst and I figured you had to be the strongest. I tried at least listen… about their army and stuff…”

“that’d be the chara from my timeline who was ranting then. she’s never beaten me fair and square, so it’s not a surprise you heard her complaining.”

“The glitchy Chara was scary… but she just watched the other Chara’s have fun. I think… I am going to bed… I feel depleted and empty. Sorry I wasted your time.” Frisk sulkily got up and started up the stairs.

“If you get a hold of Dream say sorry.” Charm seem at a loss for words really, he didn’t fully understand it all. Classic just shrugged. He didn’t really understand women half the time and he wouldn’t claim to even begin to understand this one.

“if you need anything let me know.” 

“Of Course.” With that Classic disappeared back to his own family. Frisk laid on her bed and just curled up into a fetal position feeling so alone. It seemed that she couldn’t have expected at least some kind of sympathy from anyone. This whole thing just confused Charm, he didn’t really understand this stuff. He never had.

“Dad, can we come in now?” Ignatious asked.

“Yes Son. Your Mother Went Upstairs To Sleep Though I Think.”

“I am going to join her. I think we should all join her. You were sad too. I don’t know why you are not sad now.” 

“I Don’t Understand Any Of This Son. I Don’t Have Answers For You.”

“Mom was gone for so long… Cerulean. Dad says we can come in! Mom is upstairs I am going up!” Ignatious ran upstairs to snuggle up to his mother so did Cerulean. Frisk’s cell was going off again and again. 


	17. Chapter 17

Charm picked up the phone as the boys raced off up the stairs, he looked at the number. Who the heck was being so insistent? He answered the phone, or at least hit the accept.

“Bitch I TOLD YOU that you need to be here. Fucking trying to leave me!!! I got your message saying you want out? No one fucking leaves me. I am going to make you my slut since you don’t want to join Nightmare’s apple crew now.” 

“If It Ain’t The Trailer Trash. Call This Number Again And I Will Dust You Personally. If You Tell Anyone I Will Make It A Slow Death.” He then hung up. That seemed a little familiar to him. Weird. He brushed it off and tossed the phone onto the couch where it had been. He then scribbled a note on a sticky note and left the note on top of the phone:

If Toriel Calls Again. Let Me Know.

  
  
  
  


He then headed towards the stairs, he was halfway up when Ignatious appeared. Ignatious tugged on Charm’s shirt.

“Mom wants to talk to you.” 

“Alright, I’m Coming. Just Had To Make A Quick Note Is All.” Well, it wasn’t a lie... he did make a note. Frisk was holding Cerulean before she dismissed him. 

“Boys will you play in your room for a moment while I talk to your father?” They were not thrilled to be left out AGAIN and whined as they went to their room. Charm didn’t blame them, but they didn’t need to hear this sort of thing.

“Charm, I want to make sure if something would happen to me that… the family is secure so I want you to be on their birth certificates and on the life insurance… in case I disappear again.” He sat next to her on the bed.

“That Shouldn’t Be Too Hard To Do, Though I Hope You Don’t.”

“I ... I know you don’t remember and I am sad to hear the boys do… but I thought about you and the boys every day and every moment… It was the only thing that kept me going.” 

“I... Might Not Understand Some Of These Things, But... I Do Want To Try And Be Here For You.”

“I apparently fucked things up though… that our kids are safe and that I purposefully ran into danger even though I tried to do the opposite. You were unlucky when you knocked me up… because now you are stuck with me until the boys turn 18. At least I was good at something…”

“The Only Unlucky Thing Was That It Took Four Years To Find Out.” 

“T-that is sweet… and you are an amazing father… I am a walking target and I doubt Dream is going to show up to give me protection. It is like time travel but everyday I was being beaten and tortured with all kinds of things.” He shifted to put his arms around her gently.

“To you this is like day three… but for me it is like 900 years… it feels like. Let me tell you what happened without saying HIS name.” Frisk recounted all the events she could remember to Charm even adding about Evella and how she acted weird all the way until that moment. Charm listened quietly, he didn’t interrupt.

“That is what happened… So it went downhill after killing Toriel.” He didn’t deny that it did, seemed only to be off in thought.

“Thank you for protecting our boys. They said that you gave them special jewelry that protects them.”

“Hmmm... Probably Something Of Dream’s I Imagine. I Don’t Have Anything That Would Have That Kind Of Power.” He said thoughtfully. 

“I Don’t Want To Just Protect Them Though.”

“What do you want? You want to train them to fight?”

“I Mean I Want To Protect You Too.”

“You… you do? Why? I mean I love… I mean I really like the idea that you want to but you are not obliged to do this. The boys are your responsibility not me…” _I want to protect you too. If you are stuck with me… who knows what kind of trouble you can be in. I love you… and the boys so much…_

“I Think It’s Because, Even If I Am Unsure... I Know That It’s What I Want To Do. I Respect You, Treasure You... You Have Given Me So Much In So Little Time. I Don’t Really Know What To Do With It All Or How To Really Respond, But I Know You’re Special To Me.”

“I love you. I love you so much that I died for you three. To Classic it seemed like a selfish act but it wasn’t meant to be. I want you to make sure you know how you feel. I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“I’ve Never Had Anyone Even Want To Do That For Me... No One Has Ever Cared For Me Like You Do... I Think That Is Only Part Of Why I Want To Protect You.”

“I told your from the start. You are special. I wasn’t wrong.”

“I Think You’re The Special One.”

“According to the world I think it is more like the cursed one. Here I thought you were supposed to be cursed? At least sex doesn’t come with war.”

“I Was... Then Three Angels Fell Into My Life... As For The War... I Might Not Have Done Anything Yet... But I Can’t Say I’m Not A Part Of It. There’s Only Two Monsters Who Are The Secret Keepers In This War. I Am One Of Them.”

“I don’t want to lose you. You are too important to me and to the boys. Please…”

“I Don’t Usually Fight, But I Can If I Have To Or If I Think I Must. My Brother Made Sure I Could.” Frisk nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

“I-I am glad still to see you and the boys alright. I am sorry I made you sad in the last one…” He nuzzled against her.

“At least this time around maybe we can be mates when… I don’t even know how long this can last. I was going to say finish but it just begun hasn’t it?”

“I’ll Protect You For As Long As I Am Able.” 

“I will protect you and the boys as long as I am able. I will be loyal and honest with you and love you and all your faults.”

“I’ll Treasure You Until The End Of Time. Be Faithful And True In The Words And Actions That Bind Us Together.”

“That was… so beautiful. I love you Charm. I want to…” She flushed as she continued.

“I want to be your mate.” He flushed, then lightly touched his forehead to hers. At a loss for words for the moment. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

“I finally feel safe again. Promise me you won’t let them take me away. I rather die again than go back.” He seemed to weigh what he was about to say before he said it, but he felt certain. It felt.... right.

“Bond With Me And Even If They Try, I Will Find You And Bring You Back To Me. To The Family.” 

“Are you… yes I will. I can’t believe you would offer so much to me. This gift is the second greatest thing you gave me. The first is our children.” She kissed him lovingly before asking.

“Bonding can kill you… are you sure you want to go through with this?” He’d returned the kiss without hesitation. 

“Yes. Because I Want To Keep You Safe... I Think This Is What It Means To Love...” 

“It is a part of it I think. I think it also is a feeling you get when you are around that someone special. It makes you happy when you think of them. Love to me is helping that individual to achieve their best and don’t mind not getting any credit. The love you might be experiencing right now is the love for your children and it is very powerful. I just… don’t want you confused between that love and the love I feel for you.” 

“It’s Different With Them. From What I Feel Around Them And What I Feel For You.” 

“It is? I want you to be certain because a bond is forever and I don’t want you to have any regrets. I love you too much to have you live with a burden or any regrets.” 

“I Think Once We Bond You Will Better Understand.” Frisk nodded and took his hand and pressed it against her chest. The moment it came in contact he could feel the warmth of her soul against the palm of his hand. 

“I am yours… and you are mine… no that sounded a lot more romantic in my head. Umm… I love you? I really suck at these moments…” 

“Maybe To Another Human... But Not To Me.” Frisk kissed him gently as he guided her soul out and held it. He summoned his own soul. It was a pure white with a pink hue to it while hers was a ruby red. There were faint lines along the edges of his soul. As if tiny slivers were missing.

“It is so beautiful… I wonder if we have a girl next that they would have that pink hue too. I mean later of course.” Frisk says with a flush. 

“Not Sure. Maybe She’ll Be As Beautiful As Her Mother.”

“You are so sweet if you get any sweeter I will have cavities… no… that definitely sounds like an insult…” He chuckled.

“It’s Not.” 

“I heard that you will see things… if that is the case I am sorry for what you might see.” 

“Can’t Be Too Much Worse Than Mine...” He mutters, their souls lightly pressing together.

  
  
  


Frisk’s past was regular until high school where she found herself with a bad crowd and started her life of crime and used drugs and sold them. She went to a costume party where she met a hot skeleton and hit it off with him. She gave him drugs and they had some fun. Then she found herself working for Nightmare who gave her a cursed key and then she went to jail. It was then she found out she was pregnant and the doctor tried to convince her to give up her child. She got out, wanting to prove that she was capable, and ended up living with the landlord from hell. It was a “favor” from Nightmare and favors never came cheap as he wanted her to do chores for the landlord which were chores for him. So she raised her two boys on a very low income and despite days she went hungry she did the tasks and did miscellaneous jobs. Frisk tried not to complain but every time the boys wanted something she would do anything in her power she could to try to provide for them even if it meant to make a cheap, poor copy of the item. The area they lived in was worse and the only relief she got was talking to beings online because if she didn’t have that she was crying in her one room apartment. Then she met him… 

Charm. It was an instant connection and when she found out he was the father it was both thrilling and embarrassing at the same time. She couldn’t believe she didn’t recognize him. She hoped that he would bond with the kids and indeed he did. It was a relief to her but the day that Toriel met her demise is when her hell began. He found about her knowing about the golden apple and took her to meet his “cousins” and because she knew how Nightmare operated she wanted to avoid Dream or anything involving this “war” because she didn’t want to risk her family being in the crossfire. She felt the guilt take over as she ran out of the cabin to only find herself in a snow globe… then the long torturous torture she was put through. Chara would hurt her enough before healing her… and doing that over and over and over… while she was freezing in her prison. All she could think about was how she loved her boys and that she wished she told Charm how she felt. She hoped that if anything she could at least tell this Classic about the details about this place… then she died… When she reloaded she couldn’t help but feel a mixture of emotions but she felt disappointed in Classic as she hoped he would want to know all she did but he didn’t. Then finally the love she felt for Charm when he offered his soul to her and how elated she felt. 


	18. Chapter 18

As a young child his life seemed ideal for a short time, he then started to go to school... and the other children didn’t understand him. He would never tell his father or his brother, but often he was picked on. Getting into fights he couldn’t usually win... Despite this he never told either of the two who was responsible. Then, one time... they followed him close to home and tried to grab him. One of them wanted to do... he wasn’t sure as a child... but his brother had come and tried to take them on... Unfortunately Sans hadn’t been strong enough in magic to take them on. Papyrus wasn’t sure what they wanted with his brother, Sans never said... but it was clear that whatever it was left him sore and his usual smile wasn’t as bright... This went on for some time before the two were older. It seemed he didn’t understand until much later... 

By the time he understood what it was, he had gotten into the business himself that his brother was in... behind his brother’s back... because any attempt to join him that Charm had asked about on several occasions had been met with a resounding, stubborn “no” each and every time. Eventually though he’d made a name for himself. He had taken on the persona of Charm and had proven he could keep up with his brother in terms of reputation. It had been a shock to the elder. That was how life was, for the longest time. Humans even fell down and every time they did they didn’t make it far before falling into lust with one monster or another. The only innocent left was a human known as the ‘Angel’ who spent her time with Mettaton. Nothing had come of that though and the monsters had still been trapped underground; the ‘Angel’ only making things bearable... 

One day Sans came home with a figure in a black robe and bright lavender eyes. Offering to give them a “second chance” in a world where the sun shone and they could forget this life... if they wished. The two had accepted but chose to keep their memories and thus started life again in the neighborhood that she remembered. Working through various segments, gaining a reputation and dealing with  _ that _ Toriel who was from Red’s world. Having fallen from grace since coming to this world, as well as having lost most her sanity. There were a lot of... one night stands. Most were just vague impressions of work... Then there was the party and how an “angel” talked him into a good time and some drugs... And he had paid for the room because he wanted to give back something of what was given to him, even if he couldn’t figure out anything that he thought was worthy... 

Years of not knowing anything, just “work” and how it dwindled a little when his brother left the field... then meeting her online and everything that had happened up to the present moment. The love he’d felt for the boys was instant and had a touch of the maternal bond to it, but what he felt for her was completely different. It was powerful, unyielding and like a flame that refused to be doused.

“I think you are still a great father and even better mate. I think… you just have a little more experience than I in the bedroom department while I have a way to get into trouble. I guess we are both cursed for different reasons. You didn’t choose your curse though love… I did. You just took a bad situation and made it bearable.” 

“I Don’t Think You Chose Yours Either, You Just Mistakenly Ended Up With It Trying To Do What You Could.”

“I followed a path… the wrong one. You are good and… the thoughts you have of me… is nothing but pure love and for that… I would die a million times to feel that again.” 

“I Hope That Is Not Necessary.” 

“Me too. I love you more than life itself. I am so sorry you had to see that… part… with the torture. I hope it was brief and you didn’t see the details.” 

“I Still Love You, In Spite Of It All.” 

“Should we tell the boys… or should we celebrate first?” She smirked a little feeling better as she could feel his love and him wanting her to be safe. In the background of that was his desire for her. 

“Tonight? When the boys are asleep we can plan on our twin girls next… because, you know, making a baby takes a lot of practice.” 

“That It Does.” He smiled.

“I-I think first I need to meet Dream… to get this removed. I trust you won’t let anyone take advantage of me… I am sorry I got scared last time. There was a part of me afraid that I was going to make the same mistake again and I didn’t want things to get worse.” 

“I Understand. We Can Go After We Drop The Boys Off And This Time We’ll Make Sure They Don’t Get A Hold Of You.” 

“Thank you. I am clinging to you… I am not leaving you even if you take on a client… I am not leaving you until this curse is gone.” 

“Which One?” 

“The one where he kidnaps me…” 

“Hmm, I Think That Happened After The Curse Was Removed. It Seems Someone Was Keeping Tabs On You." 

“G-great… that Evella chick must have been able to track me AFTER the magic was lifted. She and him probably have the memories still… it is just a matter of time till they get me again. I am scared… “ 

“I Won’t Let It Happen Again.” 

“H-how c-can we p-prevent it?” Frisk clung to Charm like that could prevent it from happening.

“Who can we call?” 

“We’ll Talk To Dream First.”

“O-okay... but first…” Frisk tugged at his shirt and kissed him heatedly and tangling her tongue with his. He returned the heated kiss, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close. He could feel the intense feelings she had for him. 

“In… case the worst scenario happens… I didn’t want to leave without a kiss.” 

“Makes Sense To Me.” 

“I am glad… I didn’t see the month I was gone. I don’t know if I would be able to bear to see you sleeping with someone while the boys were scared. Actually… I think it would just break my heart because… well it means you weren’t concerned but I know you are but the curse makes it impossible to ignore those urges.” 

“I Think... It’s Because I Don’t Remember, But I Wouldn’t Do That To You. There Are... Other Ways Around The Curse, But They Aren’t As Effective In Terms Of Keeping It Away For Me.”

“You would have done that for me? I mean I know… umm… pleasuring self is not as fun but… that is huge, especially with the curse. If that is not love I don’t know what is.” Frisk got up from the bed and took Charm’s hand. She pressed her lips against his hand and focused her magic to mark him. There on top of his hand was an upside down heart in a heart. 

“That’s... Remarkable. I Didn’t Know That Was Possible!” He pulled her close, lighting kissing her shoulder to give the magic a moment to gather before biting her to mark her. His mark was a pink upside down heart with a white and red rose in the middle. The two roses seeming intertwined by their stems. 

“You like yours? I can’t see mine yet but I imagine it looks beautiful.” She got up to go look at it in the mirror and he could feel her excitement and overwhelming joy the moment she saw it.

“IT IS SO AMAZING!!!” She ran back from the mirror and pushed him down on the mattress to give him loving kisses all over his face. He returned the kisses adoringly. 

“You are irresistible no wonder you nicknamed yourself Charm. We better get going before our nightmare comes true.” Frisk pulled him off of the bed and opened the door to find two very concerned boys right outside waiting for their mother. She glanced at Charm before picking up one of the boys and noticed Charm did the same for the other boy.

“Tonight after we get back. We are going to celebrate. Dad and I are staying together and we are officially going to be a family. How does that sound boys?” 

“So… it won’t be like last time… dad was really sad and he wouldn’t talk to anyone but Uncle Sans about anything.” Cerulean says. It was Uncle Sans since Charm thought it would be inappropriate for his boys to say lust and if they got older to find out what that word means… and eventually asking how come he was nicknamed that. 

“Uncle Sans?” Frisk asked looking at Ignatius to clear up what Cerulean meant.

“It is dad’s brother.”

“Hmmm... I Suppose That Makes Sense. No, It Won’t Be Like Last Time.”

“We are a family now. I refuse to leave any one of you. I love you guys so much.” Frisk hoped that the boys would understand.

“This time I won’t be taken by surprise. Come on we have to go.” History sort of repeated itself with the daycare but it changed when Charm got a hold of Dream and the three of them went to the cabin once more.

“I-I am sorry…” Frisk says right away.

“I been through hell and back and I am willing to do whatever I have to now to make sure that that will never happen again.” Frisk didn’t let go of Charm’s hand through the entire event leading up to this point.

“If you want to punish me…I understand. I just can’t say much… for now.”

“I’m not that sort of monster.” Dream replied.

“We all make mistakes. I know too well what it means to make one that you cannot undo.”

“Charm can tell you my life is full of beings who promise me one thing and do another. Charm and my boys are the one things I have no regrets on.”

“I imagine so. Now that you’re calmer I can actually finish what I meant to do the first time.” 

“Alright, sorry again, I just… I didn’t want- sorry.” Frisk just put a hand on her mouth as she let him speak.

“It’s fine. I understand. Believe me.” He gave her a small smile. He place a hand over her head, the magic washing over her as he murmured the spell.

“Classic didn’t think so…”

“Classic is bitter. He has had to watch his family be destroyed over and over again, not being able to do anything about it... faced the same human as many times and suffered the pain of death over and over and over. To fail to protect what is yours so very many times... he deserves our respect and sympathy.” He says after he is done with the spell.

“I don’t know the skeleton, but he doesn’t know me either. I think in my opinion… if a being is crying their eyes out because they just got back from so long of being tortured to at least be somewhat comforting. If he wants respect he has to show it…”

“Ah. Well he’s not known to be the most sympathetic of us either.”

“Yeah, I got that…” Frisk says, crossing her arms. 

“He complained that I took a month from him.”

“You took it from us all, actually, but it doesn’t matter that much in the long run... at least not for me.”

“You guys make seem I did this on purpose. That I went out of my way to ruin your lives.” She was squeezing Charm’s hand feeling frustrated.

“I’m not saying you did.” Charm gently squeezed her hand back.

“Language is very limiting, sometimes. I don’t want you to think I’m blaming you for anything, but there’s not many ways I can say the same thing.”

“I will just let you and Charm speak. I will keep my mouth shut and I will start blocking that moment in my head because I have a feeling this won’t be the last time I will hear of this.”

“Anyway. I assume since you are mates that you understand now more about the truth about all of us. That we aren’t cousins, but that we are alternate versions of each other.” She nodded as she said before she was going to not say anything at least for now.

“Many years ago... my brother and I were happy... we protected a tree of apples. Not just any apples of course.” He pulled out a small ball with a star on it. He squeezed it and when it disappeared an image rose over his palm, showing her what he wished. It was a beautiful forest with a town, an apple tree stood over the small town with apples that shone like gold on half, the other half were as black as night.

“The tree we guarded was our mother. She taught us everything we needed to know and in turn we guarded and cared for the apples. It was my duty to protect the Golden Apples, my brother protected the others. Unfortunately the people only wanted to see my apples... they did not like his.”

“Why couldn’t you both protect both kinds of apples? I can start to see why he got pissed off.”

“That I don’t know, but despite what I tried to do to help him... I could not foresee nor prevent the jealousy that rose in his heart... he tried to take care of one of the Golden Apples... but the moment he touched it, it transformed into a dark apple. Every apple he touched this happened until I discovered him... by that time there was only one left... I was shocked and disheartened that he would do this. I hid the last apple away.” 

“I actually feel sorry for him… I know what it is like to be on the other side. To be spit and looked down upon. It is not anything anyone wants to feel.”


	19. Chapter 19

Dream nods a little, the scene had changed with his storytelling.

“I’m sure you do. After I had it hid I came back to the tree to try and speak with him, I wanted to some how make amends... but to my horror... he had killed her... and consumed all the apples. I begged and pleaded with him, but he was so filled with the darkness from the apples, the negative emotions, that nothing I said got through to him; and... thus we fought our first battle.... I lost.” The image shifted to a dead tree and a figure of stone. She didn’t reply because a part of her felt it was his just desserts. She felt there was more to the story than what he said and that they were only heard a fraction of the truth.

“I don’t know how long I was trapped. Days, months... maybe years. When I finally was free from the stone, there was nothing left of the home I once knew. The village was gone, the villagers, I feared the worst. I knew he wouldn’t stop until he had found the last apple. So I ran... I took it with me as I left behind the home I had known. I vowed that I would never let what happened to my world happen to another.”

“What is stopping you to replant the seeds of the apple and grow a new tree?”

“Because it doesn’t work like that. It’s not an apple like what you know. It is merely all the hopes and good dreams of those from my world, in the form of an apple. If he gets it, then the hopes and dreams... what remains of my world, will perish and so will everyone else... everything you know, all the happiness you have ever known will disappear.”

“What is the long term plan? Just keep running?”

“Until I arrived here... I had no other choice. Now, however, I have friends. The time is coming when everything will finally come to an end... and one way or another, this war will end.”

“Great… just great… my world is going to be a giant wrestling ring for you two. What do I need to do?” Frisk sighs giving in.

“I Do Not Think Aria Intended This.” 

“Nor do I. As for you, well, what you do or do not do is up to you. I do not expect you to fight in this war, but if you wish to give morale to those who must fight, then I won’t stop you.” 

“I think if the time comes I will help but until then my kids, right now, take top priority with my mate.”

“As it should be. The spell I put on you will keep you from being tracked. It will be much harder for them to find you again.”

“Good. Thank you… I really don’t want to relive that nightmare again. You might want to talk to Toriel from my old neighborhood. She will be visiting him often.”

“I would rather you not either. It was never my intention that you be forced through such things. I am not sure revealing myself to that Toriel will gain me anything short of a fight.”

“Your brother… actually didn’t want me tortured if that helps and I don’t mean you, have someone track her movements.”

“Hmmm, that’s unusual. He normally wouldn’t care about such matters... however, since he did find his mate there have been rumors of change in him. How much remains to be seen.” Dream yawned.

“Sorry, it’s been a while since I've slept.”

“I only heard a few things. I don’t know if they are true or not. The one Chara was saying that Evella wants to start a life beyond this but wants to help her mate to get over this. Another rumor says that Evella just wants to rule the world and the other big one was that he won’t start a family until this situation is resolved. Again it is just a rumor… from Charas who were torturing me for fun.”

“Hmmm... Well I Don’t Honestly know What To Believe About That One.” 

“We will get out of your hair then or lack there of... We are going to celebrate our union. Charm missed out on the first four years of our boy’s lives but now we can remedy that and make the rest of our lives the best they can ever be together.”

“Heh, alright. Take care you two. If you need anything though, you know how to get a hold of me.” He glanced over at Charm who nodded. 

“I have no idea but he can…” Frisk squeezed Charm’s hand. 

“The less you know of my whereabouts the less of a reason they have to go after you.” 

“Do you think my curse will ever be fully lifted then?” 

“I've done what I can, the rest is up to you.”

“I don’t know what that means. You mean like keep my nose clean and don’t let anyone near the key or can I get rid of this thing… it is a burden.” 

“i mean that your determination will help you through anything, including being rid of what is left of the curse. You simply need to be determined enough to see it through for it to happen.” 

“Okay… I think I understand.” 

“Farewell.”

“See You Later.” 

“How do we get home from here… I won’t lie I am kind of scared to step outside.” 

“It Will Be Fine.” He replied, keeping an arm around her as Dream opened a portal for them to return back through. Frisk kept her eyes shut as they went through and opened it the moment she felt the ground under her feet again. 

“Oh thank god… we did it! You are here…” Frisk kissed Charm briefly before hugging him. He returned the kiss and the hug.

“Of Course. I’m Not Going To Leave You.” 

“I know you wouldn’t choose to leave me but… I fear that I would leave you again not by choice. I know Dream helped but… you know with the whole torture thing it left some scars.” 

“Dream Is On Par With His Brother In Terms Of Strength, But I Do Not Blame You For Worrying After Such A Thing.” 

“I am just relieved that everything is okay. I still feel like I should watch my back and another part wants to move to the other side of the world to protect our family but do you think we really can avoid him?” 

“I Think We Can.” 

“I trust you. Are you going to be satisfied with just me?” 

“I Have No Doubts There.” She smiled and took his hand into hers it will be a rough road ahead but she hoped that between the two of them that they can have a normal life, not only for herself, but for her family as well. He smiled back, he seemed to share the hope as well. 


End file.
